My Mistakes In Life
by Innocent Blu
Summary: Delia Ketchum leaves for college to pursue her dream of becoming a writer. However, on her first day, she encounters two men-one a thief, the other a hero-who will one day change her life. **FINISHED!** Alot of Thanks 2 Latonya Wright! Thankies! (o^_~o)
1. I'm on My Way!

My Mistakes in Life  
  
By Pikablu  
  
Part 1: I'm on My Way!  
  
This is my fan fiction, I have written about... 10 or more! I have not gotten any reviews nor comments from my last fanfic I wrote, but I'm still going to write because this has always been my dream ever since I was six years old. When I learned how to write well, I decided to become a writer.  
  
My father always tried to push my dream away from me. When I wrote a story about how much I loved him, he told me that he didn't like it and to leave him alone. My mom told me not to listen to anyone. I took my time to write this one. If any of you don't like it, or give me a bad review or don't give me an award, I'll still be writing. I won't give up. Maybe that's why I love Ash Ketchem: he never gives up on his dream, and I know it's just a cartoon, but that's all I have right now! I have no one to help me nor talk to me, so I'm just going to until writing, if I don't I think, I'll lose it! Anyways I know some of you won't read this, up here... So let's get on with the program!  
  
Type: Eldershipper also Diamondshipper  
  
Author: HB/ Pikablu (I have 2 names for a reason... My cousin and I write together, and sometimes I write her name in because she's always out, and I include her too)  
  
Coming Soon: "All fan fiction" this is a fanfic that has all the romances you heard about, even some you never heard much about like Appleshipper (Pokemon love) I will be finish with it in Aug 23, 2002. It's pretty long!  
  
  
  
I'm on my way  
  
Alone. Alone is how I feel. Upon the dark lights of death, white light shines.  
  
I thought I could help myself this way. I thought our lives would change. I thought I could never go any lower but I was wrong. This... this is my story.  
  
My father died when I was 13 years old. He died the day he won in the pokemon league.  
  
I live by Goldenrod City. My mom and I live in a little shack near the clear glassy water, where the Magikarp swim, where the Goldeen live and where some Seels play. My mother is very sick. She wants me to fulfill my dream of becoming a nurse or a writer. I don't want her to die when I'm not there. I really don't think she'll make it before my 18th birthday.  
  
At first I wanted to become a nurse, to help heal people, but then I thought about writing. I debated whether to go to college and leave my mother here, or to stay with her. This of course was the hardest decision I ever made. Like I said, my father died a long time ago, so we only have each other now.  
  
I remember it, like it was just yesterday. Mom and I were sitting in the front room; college was to start in one day. It takes a 4-hour drive to get there. I remember talking to her about going.  
  
"Mom, I think... I want to stay with y--"  
  
"Baby, listen to me, my dear. I'm fine, I have a cold. I really want you to fulfill your dream. That's all I really want."  
  
"But, Mom, I can't just leave you--"  
  
"Sweet child, you go to that college of theirs and be whatever your heart desires. I want you to be happy."  
  
"Oh, Mom." I walked up to her and hugged her with tears running down my cheeks.  
  
"I want you to be happy. Please make me proud," she whispered in my ear.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"I packed up all your things. I want you to be careful, eat all your food, and change your panties and bras everyday!"  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"What? I'm only reminding you, honey! I'll write to you everyday."  
  
"Thanks, Mom." I picked up my stuff and put it all in the old jeep. Mom gave it to me as an early birthday gift. It was once my father's, but now it's mine. Mom walked outside to say her goodbyes to me.  
  
"Well, I'm going to miss your face."  
  
"Me too, Mom. I love you. Be careful and take your pills!"  
  
"I will!"  
  
I walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She hugged me. With a tearful face, I said, "Good bye, Mom," then got in the car. She waved and blew a kiss.  
  
I drove off. I was on my way to college!  
  
"College? Me? I'm really going! YAH!" I said to myself.  
  
I put on a tape and drove to the college I signed up for. I took a lot of my stuff... More like everything in my room!  
  
  
  
College, here I am!  
  
(4 hours later)  
  
I parked my car and looked at the building. "I'M HERE!!!!!!!!" I screamed. Of course, some people thought I was crazy (I was screaming to myself). I got out and grabbed my stuff. I walked into the building and found the counselor's office.  
  
"Hello! May I help you, miss?" a lady asked, looking at me.  
  
"Um... yeah, I'm Delia Ketchem, I signed up for this college and I, um..."  
  
"Ok, Delia, just sit down. The counselor will be with you in a while."  
  
"Thank you" I sat down, saw some magazines, and started to read them. About 11 minutes passed. I was getting tired of sitting down.  
  
"Ketchem... Delia?"  
  
"That's me!" I jumped up.  
  
"The counselor wants to see you now."  
  
"Oh, thank you," I said, walking in the room.  
  
  
  
To be welcomed or not to be welcomed!  
  
"Delia Ketchem! Welcome! You may have a seat." I sat down. I remember being kind of scared--my fingers and hands were sweating. The counselor was reading some of my files.  
  
"Ok, it says here that you are a good student, all A's, and you were in honors classes! Is that right?"  
  
"Um... Yes, I was... were... am... I mean..."  
  
"Don't worry, Ms. Ketchem, I won't bite!" he said, chuckling in a joking tone.  
  
"I know, but--"  
  
"Let's see here... Hm... I think you'll like this school. Well, then, welcome aboard!" he said, getting up to shake my hand.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot!" He reached for some keys and put them on the table. "Here are your keys to the dorm you are assigned to."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Your dorm is on the 5th floor, in room 547."  
  
"5th floor?"  
  
"Yes, there weren't any other dorms left."  
  
"Ok. Thank you again, sir."  
  
"No problem."  
  
I walked out of the office, then I remembered that I left the keys on his desk! I quickly ran back in the office. He was standing there holding up the keys.  
  
"I thought you'd be back!" he joked again.  
  
"Oh, yeah thanks" I said, blushing from being embarrassed.  
  
I walked all the way up to my dorm. I was tired, and there were so many stairs. But at least I'm here.  
  
  
  
The Dark Stranger  
  
As I walked upstairs, I remember that there were seven guys on the same floor. They were all by the end of the hallway.  
  
"Yo, you!" some guy said, walking towards me.  
  
"Hey, pretty thing, you smell so good," another guy said, walking towards me as well.  
  
"Yeah, nice little dress you have there," a third guy said.  
  
"You're right, John, I think she has nice legs too!" yet another one said. All seven guys were very close to me; I thought it was the end.  
  
"John, Lee, Nicky, Justin, Danny, Lu, and Paul! STOP!" someone said, walking into the crowd of guys. He had black hair and was wearing a black suit. He was very tall. He stopped all the guys with a movement of his hand.  
  
"Sorry, boss," they all said and slowly walked away.  
  
"I'm so sorry about them. You ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. My name is Delia, Delia Ketchem."  
  
"My name is Giovanni."  
  
I heard a lot of police cars from outside. "YO, BOSS! Come on, hurry up! We gotta go! NOW!" one of the seven from before said.  
  
The man grabbed my hand and leaned down to kiss my hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Delia." He kissed my hand, then left the scene with all seven of the men who must've been with him or work with him.  
  
I started to look for my dorm. I finally found it! My dorm was the last door to my left. I walked in and closed the door behind me.  
  
I hugged my stuff and leaned on the door, smiling, thinking of him. Oh no, I just met the guy and already I'm thinking about us as a couple!  
  
I snap myself out of it and return to my normal self.  
  
I can't believe I'm really here!  
  
  
  
(A/N: "This is not a eldershipper!" you might say, but it is, you need to wait, there are so many chapters to this story! If you are an AAMRN reader I think you should read these chapters... so you will understand Part 2! I mean there are a lot of chapter that will be in this ONE fanfic. But I will make a part 2 with Ash and Misty. For now, I'm just explaining about Delia's love life, and past life! Anyone has any flames for me? Comments? Review my fanfic and if you want to chat with me e-mail me at PikadaBlu@aol.com. My screen name is PikadaBlu, if you want to chat about life, pokemon, stories, how much I stink at writing, or whatever! (o^_~o) I am here only to please you and my own self! If you are not pleased, then I'm sorry! Until next time, as Hillary Clinton said to Monica, "Good fight, Good night!" LOL ^_~  
  
Pikablu 


	2. My New Friend

My Mistakes in Life  
  
By Pikablu  
  
Part 2: My New Friend  
  
I was listening to Monica's song called "Angel of Mine." I haven't listened to that song for... a very long time! Lol! I wrote this in class as all the fan fictions I write... Ok, some I write at home, but most at school... in music or P.E. or lunch! I'm not with the *in* Crowd! I was never in that crowd because of how I look and act and how big I am... or as I'm told! Anyways, here's chapter 2, I personally think its kind of short! But O' well! Also in one part of the story... I kind of used a line from "Down from Heaven" I think it's called. Guess what line I used! Enjoy. Also Today is my Birthday, Nov, 07! ::Depress tone:: Woo Hoo! Anyways, read this... I'm so sorry if you dislike it!  
  
  
  
My new friend!  
  
Later I unpacked my stuff. I really think that someone else lives here as well. I decided the best thing to do is not to touch his or her belongings. I hope I'm not sharing with a guy. I mean, that will feel weird to me, living with a guy (even if you don't know him!)  
  
I saw the door open. Then I heard a little scream.  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!"  
  
"I'm so sorry, the con--"  
  
"No-no-no, it's ok, you just scared me, that's all!" The girl waited for 2 minutes to get her breath back.  
  
"My name is Christina Waterflower."  
  
"Oh, my name is Delia Ketchem."  
  
We shook hands. Then she walked to the kitchen. "You want something to eat? I mean, there's soup, sandwich, rice, noodles--"  
  
"No, I'm not hungry," I said, sitting down.  
  
"You can use some of my stuff. There's a TV in the front room. You here to become a writer too?"  
  
"Yeah, what about you?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I'm already a gym leader. Also, I won at the water trainer contest, and I have my own water ballet at my home town, Cerulean City."  
  
"Wow, then why do you want to become a writer?"  
  
"I want to learn something new!"  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, that's cool."  
  
"Oh, also, I forgot to tell you. The bathroom is over by that dresser over there. Oh, yeah, did you hear about those guys today?"  
  
"What guys?"  
  
"There were about eight guys up here. I heard they stole many pokemon."  
  
"EIGHT?"  
  
"Yeah! They were going to steal some pokemon up here on the 5th floor, but some girl scared them off!"  
  
"Oh, I see." I knew right then and there that she was talking about the eight men who were talking to me.  
  
"That's really cool! One girl against all eight mean tough guys!"  
  
"Yeah," I said sadly, thinking of Giovanni.  
  
"Well, I need my sleep. You should go to sleep too, and we have to get up for the first day of school."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Your room is over there. If you want some water, the--"  
  
"I know. Good night, Christina."  
  
"Good night, Delia."  
  
  
  
The hero of the day  
  
I'm still up; I couldn't sleep. I put my hand on the glass of the window and watch the rain fall on it. It's raining hard tonight.  
  
I must be crazy, but I feel like taking a walk. I get dressed and lock the door. I hope I don't wake Christina.  
  
I walk around; it's about 3:45 in the morning. I'm still not tired. I walk by an alley.  
  
Suddenly someone grabs my mouth and pulls me into the alley. I try to scream, but my mouth is covered. Then I see about three guys. One of them searches my coat for some money.  
  
"You bastards! Leave her alone NOW!" a voice yells.  
  
"Move, it might be the cops," one of them said. They all run off somewhere. I was now laying on the ground. My coat was by the trashcan.  
  
Then I saw the person who yelled at them. He had black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He had on a gray sweater and some blue jeans. He smiled and held his hand for me to grab. "You ok?"  
  
I tried to collect myself. "Yeah, I guess." Then I grabbed his hand and looked deep into his eyes. My heart was uncontrollable... he looked like an angel when I was laying on the ground.  
  
"You hurt, Mrs.?"  
  
"No, and I'm not married."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought a pretty lady like you was... never mind. My name is Samuel... Samuel Oak."  
  
"My name is Delia... Delia Ketchem."  
  
"Nice name."  
  
"Well, thanks. And thank you for your help," I said, letting his hand go and walking away.  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Please, wait, do you... Um... You want to go out to eat or something?"  
  
"Are you asking me on a date?"  
  
"No, I just want to feed you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You want some pizza?"  
  
"Yeah, I would love some."  
  
  
  
Comments? Flames? Review and write or email me at PikadaBlu@aol.com! 


	3. Tony's Pizza

My Mistakes in Life  
  
By Pikablu  
  
Part 3: Tony's Pizza  
  
I was listening to the pizza song! Lol j/k! I wasn't listening to any song! (Thank God) Hey, does anyone like that new DMX song? I love it! "Who we be" I'm in love with that song! Anyways, here is the fanfic I made... it's still my birthday too! I hadn't got that much... only from my mother... my father forgot it was my birthday! Oh well! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Tony's pizza  
  
I sat with my new friend talking about our lives and just enjoying the food. We talked about our past. I told him about my mother. He told me about his family.  
  
"Thinking of getting married?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am. What about you?" he asked, drinking his coffee.  
  
"Not yet, I want to finish college."  
  
After a while we started talking again.  
  
"So, what do you do?"  
  
"Do?"  
  
"Work!"  
  
"Oh, I don't work anywhere. I am studying to become a professionally skilled professor."  
  
"Oh, you go to college too?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw you going to the 5th floor. I kind of felt sorry that you had to walk all the way up there!" Samuel said, then chuckled. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm going to study to become a writer."  
  
"Really? That's great!"  
  
"You have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm thinking about getting married to her... I mean, bad enough we have a child together." He chuckled again. "I love her and all. I've just been busy trying to make my dream come true. I want to study all about pokemon."  
  
"How long you two have been together?"  
  
"Too long," he smiled.  
  
"You want another child?"  
  
"Maybe later, after I fulfill my dream... what about you?" he said, drinking his cup of coffee.  
  
"Maybe. First I need to find the right man," I said, smiling.  
  
"Well, you'll find the right man soon. Just keep looking!"  
  
"Why are you still in college? I mean--"  
  
"Do you know how long it takes to become a professor?" he said, smiling at me.  
  
"Oh, I see your point."  
  
"I want to learn many things about pokemon."  
  
What a nice, sweet, loving man Samuel is. Too bad he's taken!  
  
"Come on, Delia!"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To the park!" He pointed out the door. I followed him, giggling at his joking around.  
  
"Samuel, you're such a clown!" I said, still laughing.  
  
"Come on, let's go!"  
  
We were in the park for a while. When I felt tired, Samuel walked me to my dorm.  
  
"Good night, Delia."  
  
"Good night, Samuel."  
  
"Just call me Sam."  
  
"Ok... Sam." I smiled, then walked into the dorm.  
  
  
  
The next day!  
  
I must have fallen asleep in class, because I don't remember my own homework! At lunch, Christina and I went to eat at Tony's Pizza by the school.  
  
"Hey, Christina. Hey, Delia," Samuel said, riding on his bike toward us.  
  
"Hm... how do you know Delia?" Christina eyed him.  
  
"We meet last night, she... I met her while she was talking a walk."  
  
"ARE YOU GUYS DATING?" she shouted.  
  
"No, she's my friend!"  
  
"Oh... darn it, that would've been cool!"  
  
"Christina!" I said.  
  
"What? It would've!"  
  
"So you two gonna eat here?"  
  
"Yeah, wanna join us?" Christina asked.  
  
"Why not?" Samuel said, locking his bike up.  
  
  
  
Two women, a prof., and a pizza place  
  
"Sam, you going to finish your fries?" I asked.  
  
"Nope, you can have them!"  
  
"Great, I love fries!"  
  
"So, Samuel, how's your little girlfriend? Huh?" Christina asked.  
  
"Well, I called her a few minutes ago. She is crabby!"  
  
"PMS?"  
  
"No, K.I.D... kid!" he said. We all started to laugh. As the laughing quieted down, Christina told us about her plan to go to a club next Friday.  
  
"Club?" I asked. I had never been to a club before.  
  
"Yeah, we'll go clubbing!"  
  
"I can't," Samuel said. "Not next Friday. I'm going to see my girlfriend."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You and Delia should go and have fun!"  
  
"So, do you want to?" Christina asked me.  
  
"Sure!" I happily said, then started drinking my Coke.  
  
"Ok, ladies, I'm going to use the restroom."  
  
"You don't have to be so... proper, Samuel. I mean, it's US!"  
  
"Sorry, I like to be a gentleman." Samuel pushed his chair in and left to go to the restroom.  
  
"So, Delia, what do you think of him?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come on, don't play dumb, I know you like him!"  
  
"No, I don't!"  
  
"Yes, I bet you wanna have many kids with him! Admit it!"  
  
I admit I started to blush at the fact. "Oh, shut up, Christina! He's older than me!"  
  
"So, I bet you wanna call him 'Daddy' in bed, huh?"  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
"You want to kiss him all over his body and--"  
  
"Christina, stop! Please! Come on, I wanna eat peacefully!"  
  
"You already ate all your food, Delia!"  
  
"Oh, yeah" I said sheepishly. Then I saw Samuel walking back. "Christina, you better not say anything."  
  
"Ladies, I'm back!" Samuel said with a smile. I stared at his face for a very long time. I couldn't even look anywhere else but his eyes. Those golden eyes of his...  
  
This can't be happening to me! I mean he's... how old? And I'm... I mean, he's... he has a girlfriend! I can't be... I like Giovanni. Well, maybe n--  
  
"Ok, you two love birds, I'm going to get another sandwich!" Christina said, getting out of her chair. Sam and I blushed. Then she walked away.  
  
"So, Delia, how's your first day of school?"  
  
"Fine, just fine. I fell asleep in class."  
  
Samuel chuckled and stared into my eyes. I felt worried about this kind of behavior. I mean, we aren't meant for each other...  
  
...are we?  
  
  
  
College jerk  
  
My seat was in the back with Christina. We both made fun of the teacher, not really bad, but you get what I mean. After all of our classes were over, we both ran upstairs and went to our room.  
  
"I GOT A LETTER FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" Christina screamed.  
  
"I GOT A LETTER FROM MY MOM!" I screamed in joy.  
  
"What did she write?"  
  
"Let me see."  
  
Dear Delia,  
  
I hope you like college. I want you to be happy over there. I'm so proud of you.  
  
Don't worry about me; the doctor said that I'll be just fine!  
  
I brought you some stuff I thought you might need.  
  
Remember to change your pads everyday!  
  
Tootsies,  
  
Mom  
  
I didn't know that Christina was reading the letter behind my shoulder. How embarrassing for me!  
  
"Ha, moms!" I said, with a sweat drop on my forehead and one hand behind my head!  
  
"Uh-huh," Christina said then giggled a bit. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"It must be Samuel."  
  
"Maybe," I said, thinking of Giovanni walking through that door.  
  
Christina opened the door to see it was Samuel; he had been in some kind of fight. His bike was broken and his sweater was ripped. He had a lot of bruises and scars on his body. His hands were kind of bloody.  
  
"OH MY GOD! SAMUEL! W-What happened?" I said with tears in my eyes.  
  
"I'm ok, I just--"  
  
"Ok, let me at them!!" Christina said as she quickly walked out to the hallway to fight whoever did this.  
  
Samuel grabbed her waist to make her stay. "Calm down!"  
  
"LET ME AT THEM! NO ONE HURTS MY FRIEND!"  
  
"Relax, Chris. I'll get something from my First Aid kit." I said, walking around the room to find it.  
  
"It's ok, I'm fine!"  
  
"No-no-no! Sit down while Delia finds it, and tell us what happened," Christina said, making Samuel sit down.  
  
"I found it!" I exclaimed. Then I opened the box to try to heal Samuel.  
  
"Really, ladies, I'm fine!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Christina sarcastically asked, then poked Samuel's cut.  
  
"OOOOOWWWW!!!!!!!" he cried out.  
  
"You're fine, huh?"  
  
"Oh stop, Christina, don't you see he's hurt?" I told her.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't think he knew!" she laughed to herself while I put some cream on his cut.  
  
"So who's the creep that did this to you?"  
  
"No one!"  
  
"Liar! Tell me or... I'll poke you again" Christina threatened.  
  
Samuel sighed, then said, "A guy named John."  
  
"John?" I questioned. Could it be the same guy who... No, it can't be.  
  
"Yeah, that's what his friend called him. I was going to see my girlfriend. I need to make it to the plane at 7:00 tomorrow morning."  
  
"I'll drive you there, Samuel."  
  
"Thanks, Delia."  
  
"Hm... how would you make it over there... with your old bike at 7:00 in the morning?"  
  
"Um... I don't know... I'd have to paddle fast!" he answered me, and then smiled and chuckled a little.  
  
  
  
COMMENTS? FLAMES? COME ON PEOPLE! PikadaBlu@aol.com  
  
If you want me to keep this story going please feel free to review me! Anyone? Oh, Come on! I'll be your friend... Ok then, be that way! Hello? Anyone? No? Alrighty then!  
  
Hey, if you're a eldershipper fan, then you should visit this place called "The Rapture of Your Love!" Go to that website! If you can't find it, go to Latonya Wright's profile to get it! Also to my dear friend, Latonya Wright, you can put this and any fan fictions I make in your website! ^_~  
  
For my fans: READ HER FANFICS THEY'RE THE BOMB 


	4. Clubbing Time!

My Mistakes in Life  
  
By Pikablu  
  
Part 4: Clubbing Time!  
  
Ok, I think it's now safe to say. I'M 17! WOOHOO! Wait a minute! ::Cries:; I'm OLD! OK, I've been listening to my new CD. "Go Deep" The CD from The Velvet rope (Janet Jackson) Also I own Pokemon the 3rd movie in DVD, and there is great stuff I found out. Next year, they ARE going show an EP. of pokemon where Delia tells Ash about his real father!  
  
Oak: Ash. (Breathes hard) I... am... your... father!  
  
LOL!  
  
Giovanni is the only one I'm not going mention some people's age.  
  
Also there's NO! Ash and Brock or Misty! They aren't born YET!  
  
Anyone knows whose Christina's daughter? Bet ya do!  
  
Wow! So I made Delia under the influence of BEER! WOOHOO!  
  
[Note: Pokemon are different from our world; as such the drinking age is 20- whatever age! I'm going nuts here. Must stay and write well. Must be... OH WELL HERE IT IS!]  
  
  
  
Getting ready  
  
It's been a whole week without Samuel. I feel a little lonely...  
  
Oh, yeah! Today is Friday! I'm so happy. Happy, happy, happy me!  
  
I put on a nice blue dress. I'm not into getting all fancied up.  
  
My acquaintance, Christina, has gotten up fancied up with a lot of makeup and a big red and black dress. I remember I wore a little baby blue dress. My hair was down. My hair used to be down to my knees, but my mom had to cut it. (Gum in hair!) The day we went clubbing it was down to my shoulders. (A/N: like Misty's hair! Heh heh heh)  
  
  
  
"ID?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, of course, my... um... ID!" I said, looking in my purse for it.  
  
"Here's mine!" Christina said happily.  
  
"Come in," said the guard.  
  
"I FOUND IT!" I said, showing the guard my ID!  
  
"Come in."  
  
We got into the club! Thank God Christina and I are both 20 or we would never be able to come in!  
  
I wish Samuel was with us. But he's visiting his girlfriend while he has one week of vacation left. Of course he'll be able to get in with no problem, I mean being 42 and all. I mean, he has a son and all, but he's too busy studying to become a great professor. It's hard to get married and be so caught up with all the work and studying he has to do!  
  
The real truth is, I kind of hope he doesn't get married to her. I saw her picture. She looks like the type of girl who only cares for money... I shouldn't say that!  
  
It felt like we were on Mars. I mean we... this... it was our first time... I mean HERE!  
  
"Hey, Delia, I'm a little thirsty. I'm going to get some drinks for us. What do you want?"  
  
"Pop."  
  
"Come on, Delia, this is a club! Try something new!"  
  
"You know I don't drink."  
  
"Oh, just live a little!"  
  
"Ok, fine. A glass of... Um... Coke with Bacardi."  
  
"Woah! Delia, nice, I'll have a cocktail. Be right back!"  
  
I went to look for a table for me and Christina to sit at. When I found one, I sat down. I watched the people dance until Christina came back and found the table I had chosen.  
  
"Here you go. Your glass of coke with Bacardi."  
  
"Thank you." I smiled then took a drink. I drunk it like it was water. Christina was taking her time drinking.  
  
"Ms. Ketchem, you sure this is your first time drinking? You seem like a pro at this," Christina remarked as I finished my drink.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Um, nothing. Want another drink?"  
  
"Another?"  
  
"Yeah. I see your glass is empty."  
  
I looked at the glass and blushed. Then I thought about it.  
  
"Sure what the hell right!" I said happily drunk (I get drunk fast!) I felt like my head was spiraling. I saw the people dancing faster every time I watched,so I put my head down.  
  
I saw him--he was here, standing by the door way! No, I'm drunk. Maybe I'm seeing things. I open my eyes again. IT'S HIM!? Oh no. He has a girlfriend. Am I sure that's his girlfriend? Maybe it's just some other girl with him!  
  
The girl left him with some of his friends.  
  
Oh my God. He's coming this way. Oh man!  
  
I remember I couldn't put my eyes off him! He was so dreamy!  
  
"I'm back!" Christina said with another drink.  
  
"Un-huh..."  
  
"You ok Delia?"  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
"Who are you looking at?"  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
"Him? That guy over there?"  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
"You listening to me?"  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
"Delia?"  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
"You are such a loser!"  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
"You are a whore! Hehehe..."  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
"You're so devoted to that guy in black?"  
  
"HUH? What did y--?"  
  
"Oh, never mind. I'm going to meet up with my boyfriend. By the way, that guy you were staring at is coming this way."  
  
"HUH??????" I said, looking to see him walking this way.  
  
"I hope you get him."  
  
"Huh? What? You're not leaving me here by my--"  
  
I saw that she did leave me! And the man of my dreams is walking this way though the crowd! Soon he was 3 feet away. He smiled like an angel, then walked close to me.  
  
"Oh, my, it's my angel," he said as he reached out to hold my hand and give it a kiss.  
  
"Oh, it's... Ah... you!" I felt so scared to speak.  
  
"Delia, you want to come with me somewhere?"  
  
"Um. Well, it's just that... my friend. She's--"  
  
"It's only going to be about a half an hour. Come on."  
  
"Yeah, but--"  
  
"Come on! Please?"  
  
"I..." I really didn't want to leave Christina by herself. I mean, I was afraid that she'd hate me for it, but I also wanted to leave with the love of my life.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good! Let's go."  
  
"First, I'm going to tell my friend that I'm going."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I searched for Christina but couldn't find her. I hoped that she wouldn't be mad at me!  
  
I went back to Giovanni and smiled. As we walked out, I asked him, "Wait, but how are you going to get back?"  
  
"Delia, don't worry."  
  
"Why? What if we can't get back in?"  
  
"We will get back in."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Delia, I own the club. The club is mine!"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
  
  
I meet some members  
  
Giovanni was so nice and sweet to me. He opened the car door for me. He even made sure I didn't step in mud. We talked about a lot of stuff during the ride to wherever he wanted us to go.  
  
"So, anyways, my mother was an alcoholic and my father was never home," he explained. The more he told me about his life, the more I wanted to cry for him!  
  
"Oh... Did you have any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"Yeah. I have seven brothers and no sister. You remember those guys who were with me the day I met you?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"They're my family, my brothers."  
  
"ALL OF THEM?" I asked, surprised at the fact.  
  
"Yes, John is the second oldest of the family."  
  
"John? My friend got beat up by a guy named John."  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"Samuel Oak."  
  
"Him? Oh, yeah."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Did John hurt my friend? And why?"  
  
We reached a parking lot. Then he parked the car and turned to look at me. "Delia, I... I thought--"  
  
"Thought what?"  
  
"The minute I saw your pretty face, I Fell in love with you." His hand cupped my chin. "I thought, well, he wanted you too. I mean, I saw you with a girl and HIM at that one restaurant by the school. I thought he'd take you away!"  
  
"So!" I started to get upset. "You thought if your brother beat him up-- "and by now I was almost crying from being angry, "He--"  
  
"Delia, I'm sorry. If I had known he was your friend, I would've never did that! I'm sorry!"  
  
"I think John should say that to my friend!"  
  
"Come on, Delia. People can't see me going soft on people! Besides, people would lose respect for me!"  
  
"If you really love me, you'll do it!"  
  
He just sighed then nodded. "We're here," he slowly spoke, then got out of the car and opened my door.  
  
It was a really big building. A building with a lot of people inside. My stomach hurt and I felt the wind blow. It seemed like it was warning me about something. Truly I really didn't want to go inside.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"This is only one of my jobs."  
  
"Where else do you work? And I know this is funny to ask, but... how old are you?"  
  
"No comment on my age! I'm a Gym leader. I also own some amusement parks, and I'm the president of Pokemanic Inc."  
  
"Pokemanic Inc.?"  
  
"Yes, a company that sells things for pokemon marts, like pokeballs, iron for pokemon and more stuff they need. You know, stuff to sell to trainers."  
  
"Oh, you must be very rich."  
  
He led me to the front doors of the building. "I am. I'm trying to get one company, but they won't sell it to me!"  
  
"What company is that?"  
  
"The Silph Company."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Come on, let's go."  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
  
Comments? Flames? PikadaBlu@aol.com. I mean, you really wanna ask questions about this story. Go right ahead! 


	5. The Business

My Mistakes in Life  
  
By [1]Pikablu  
  
Part 5: The Business  
  
Ok, I know, I know! I'm so sorry you had to wait so long! I'll try to finish this story. But I'm warning you, it's really long! And I will try to type it up! The real funny thing is, I already wrote the whole story on paper, but I didn't type it in! I'm right now making part 2, which is very good!  
  
I mean it, Ash, Misty and Brock are in it, they all... wait a minute! I can't tell you heheheh!  
  
Another thing is, every time you read this or others you have to remember a lot of parts from this, cuz a lot will come back and then when you read the next chapters you'll ask, "What does that have to do with anything?" Or "The what? When did they happen?" OK some of you may or may not know who Christina is, I'll tell you even if you don't know later in the story. Don't worry, I promise ^. ~ Also HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!  
  
Ok, now where were we? Hm. Oh, yes. The car scene! I see. Ok here I go again.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
The business  
  
"We're here, love," he said, waking me up. I must've fallen asleep.  
  
"Where are we?" I questioned him.  
  
"This is where I do my business," he said, pointing at the building.  
  
"It's... um... nice." I didn't know what to say. This building was huge, and it looked like no one's been in it for years.  
  
"Come on," he said, getting out of his vehicle. Then he went around and opened the car for me to get out.  
  
"Why, thank you."  
  
"Welcome, sweetheart," he said genteelly, grabbing my arm to hold his arm.  
  
We went in the place arm in arm. The truth was, I had a gut feeling that this wasn't right. I didn't know what to do, run, stop, go, or stay. It felt bad, this feeling I had as we entered the place. It started to rain; I felt the raindrops fall on my face, like someone was crying from the sky. Thunder noises were heard. Giovanni put his coat over my head, and we headed for the building.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
(A/n: Ok, for this one part, this is Christina's POV! We are going to see what happens while Delia went with Giovanni.)  
  
Hm. Wonder where Delia went? I turned to the right, and the left. Nope, she's not there.  
  
I bet she went with the guy. I have to admit, that girl has good taste...  
  
Is that? No. It can't be him... It is!  
  
"Hey, Chris, how are you doing baby?"  
  
"Fine." I went to hug the father of my children; I felt the world was meant for only us.  
  
"I missed you," I admitted.  
  
"I did too. That's why I'm here."  
  
"Where are Daisy, Lilly and Violet?" I asked.  
  
"At home with my mother. I asked her to watch them for me. I really miss you," he said as he stopped hugging me.  
  
"Well... how did you know I was here?"  
  
"I called your friend Samuel before he left. He said something about you going clubbing. What, did you want to try to find another man? Hm?" he said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, darn it, why'd you come?!" I joked. "I'm here with my friend. I think she left me!"  
  
"That's ok, we'll have our own fun tonight," he said, giving me his evil grin.  
  
"Come on, then, let's go!" I grabbed my coat and we were off.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Back to Delia:  
  
"Everyone, this is Delia Ketchem. Everyone be nice to her. I MEAN IT!"  
  
"Yes sir," all the people said at once. There were Giovanni's brothers and some other people I didn't know. All of them were wearing a red "R" on their shirts. All of their clothes were black, even their boots. There weren't only men, there were also women workers. They all obeyed Giovanni's orders. It was like that one movie I saw. I think the name of it was "Mission Impossible." It was weird to see something like that, you'd think that stuff and happens in the movies.  
  
"Delia, these are my best members. I think you already meet John--"  
  
"Hello, Sweetie pie," John said, trying to get close to me.  
  
"John, behave."  
  
"Oh, I'm just joking."  
  
"I know, but stop it."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Giovanni turned and winked at me. I blushed a little.  
  
"I want all of you to be nice to her and treat her well. If she needs anything, you bring it to her whenever she comes by," he said to all of them.  
  
"Yes, Sir. " All said.  
  
"Let's go Delia," he said, leading me to the elevator. A boy was in there. He looked like he was about 15 or 16 or so.  
  
"Top floor, sir?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
As we got on the top floor, Giovanni gave the boy 40 dollars. "Here, my lad, spend it on video games or CDs."  
  
"Thank you, sir," the boy said, walking in the elevator back down.  
  
"So, Delia, my dear, I needed to ask you something."  
  
"Yes?" I asked, thinking of our wedding. I thought too fast!  
  
"Delia, I want you."  
  
"HUH?"  
  
"I need you more than ever."  
  
"I... I... I... don't know. I'm... I never... had sex before--"  
  
"No-no-no, Delia, I didn't mean sex."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be with me."  
  
"I do, I'm in love with you."  
  
"Then you will?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm sorry, let me explain. This is one of my businesses. I have a team called Team Rocket.We mainly steal Pokemon."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Delia, if you really love me, join us. We need you badly. I... I can't get out of the business. My father was in this business. After he died, my mother took over. Now it's my turn, I can't leave this. I want you, I want to feel you next to me when I wake up in the morning. I want to see your smile and your eyes." He came close to me and put his hand on my face.  
  
"I--"  
  
"I'll let you think about it, Delia. Let's go back to the club."  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Comments? Questions? Flames? [2]PikadaBlu@aol.com. Like I said before, happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope ya have fun today!  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:PikadaBlu@aol.com  
2. mailto:PikadaBlu@aol.com 


	6. Romance with the Teacher (cough,Samuel O...

My Mistakes in Life  
  
By [1]Pikablu  
  
Part 6: Romance with the Teacher  
  
Ok now, I have the new CD  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Romance with the teacher (A/n: Cough Samuel cough)  
  
The next few weeks I felt like someone was watching me.  
  
Samuel came back. When he and I go out, I feel free and safe around him. He's like my best friend--well, other than Christina, who is very moody lately. I really think it's because of her schoolwork, but hey, maybe I'm wrong. Today Sam and I are heading off to the movies.  
  
I haven't heard from Giovanni for a while, until this morning. I got a letter. He still wants me to join TR. I really don't want to, but I really do love him.  
  
Someone's knocking at the door--must be Samuel.  
  
"Hello, Samuel," I said, happily greeting him.  
  
"Hello, Delia. I'm so very sorry, but I can't go to the movies today. I have a big class to teach."  
  
Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that he's now teaching people. (A/N: He's a teacher, teach me something!! ^. ~ Lol) He is teaching them the study of pokemon.  
  
"That's ok. You know what? You can stay here and teach me about pokemon." (I only said that only because of one thing.)  
  
"Delia, I know what you're doing. No, you can't use me to hide you from Giovanni."  
  
Darn, he figured me out.  
  
"Oh, Samuel, please! I feel so safe with you! Please?" I felt like a dog begging for food or something.  
  
"Ok, I'll stay, only for a while." he said, smiling at me.  
  
"Thanks," I said, letting him inside. I blushed when I noticed that, while he was walking to the couch, I was staring at his bottom! ^. ~  
  
"So... What are we going to do? Hm?"  
  
"Um... watch TV."  
  
"Oh, well, that sounds like fun, seeing as I never watched TV in my life!" he said sarcastically, but with a little more joking tone also.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Sleeping Beauty  
  
After watching a lot of movies, Samuel and I fell asleep until the morning. The birds were singing their lovely songs. The sun rose up and hit my eyes so lightly.  
  
I woke up hugging something soft. It was Samuel; I was sleeping on top of his body. His face was only 3 inches away from mine. I didn't move, for Samuel was holding my waist. He looks so cute sleeping. Like a baby. I didn't want to wake him up. His gentle hands around my waist... I didn't want him to let go of me. I wanted him to stay like that forever.  
  
I felt his hands move. He rubbed my back before opening his eyes to see my face.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Samuel's POV (Point of view)  
  
She looked at my eyes; I saw her sweet brown eyes sparkle in the sun's ray. She looked like an angel. I felt her back to see if I was still dreaming. She felt so soft and smooth. Her hair looked like she combed it, but I know that she didn't. Pieces of her hair fell on my cheek. I moved my hand to put one piece back by her ear. I had only her beauty in my mind. I didn't want this to end. I knew if I let go, I'd forever regret it. I watched her every blink and slowly and nervously put my hand on her cheek and started to trace her face.  
  
I loved her small pink lips. I just wanted to kiss them. As I leaned in to make contact with them, Christina walked in the room.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Delia's POV (Point of view)  
  
As we saw Christina closing the door, Samuel... Well... he jumbled, and I fell straight to the floor.  
  
BOOM!  
  
"OW!" I cried from the pain of my bottom.  
  
Quickly Sam sat up and acted like nothing happened.  
  
"Oh, give it up, you two. I saw you both sleeping last night." Christina said.  
  
"You ok, Delia?" Samuel finally asked.  
  
"No, my bottom hurts," I said, telling him the truth.  
  
"You know, Delia, Samuel can kiss it and make it feel alllllll better!" Christina joked!  
  
"Whatever," I said, blushing. I think Samuel was too!  
  
"I'm going to the gym to work out. You want to come?"  
  
"Um... no."  
  
"Ok. Bye, Delia. Bye, Samuel."  
  
We both waited until she had left.  
  
"I really am sorry, I jum--"  
  
"Forget it," I said, trying to get up from the floor.  
  
"Let me help you." With that, Samuel grabbed my legs, and holding my back, he picked me up, took me to my room, and placed me on my bed. "There you--"  
  
Samuel noticed that my back was on his arm, and he couldn't leave with it. He tried to pull his arm away. I moved my body so he could get his arm free. That plan backfired; he fell on top of me. He stared at my eyes. My heart was filled with joy. He must've felt embarrassed, because he chuckled a little bit before giving me his warm smiles.  
  
I moved in for the kiss, but he stopped me with his finger. He pressed my lips, then said, "Delia, I need to go."  
  
I nodded, a little disappointed. He got off and walked to the front room to get his bag full of books and papers. I walked him to the door and thought to myself, Why am I acting like this? I'm in love with Giovanni... aren't I? Besides, he has a girlfriend.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Samuel's News  
  
Today was like any other day. Christina and I were learning about grammar, spelling and neatness in the story. Lunch would be more likely the same. We'd go to a place to eat, and somehow Samuel would find us. Anyways, today was the same, only Samuel didn't find us. We were walking back to our dorm when I heard someone screaming my name.  
  
"Delia... *Laugh* There you two are... *breathe*... I'm sorry *breathe* I didn't... *Breathe* ... come today, but something *Breathe* great happened! *Breathe*"  
  
"Samuel, calm down before you have a heart attack! What's up?" Christina asked.  
  
"Delia, have you ever been a bridesmaid?"  
  
"Um... no..."  
  
"You are now! And Christina, you're one too."  
  
"HUH?" We both asked, confused.  
  
"I'M GETTING MARRIED, FINALLY!"  
  
"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Christina screamed, hugging him.  
  
I felt like I wanted to cry. I didn't understand why. But as they both stopped hugging, Sam held his arms out so I could hug him too. I quickly hugged him and smiled a little.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Christina's News  
  
After that we all sat in the front room, like always. I was very quiet, and I knew that Sam kept looking at me. Maybe he's trying to find out what's wrong with me. I kind of didn't care.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Remember the day we went to the club, Delia?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" I said coldly.  
  
"Well, you both are my best friends, and I really don't want you two to judge me in anyway if I tell you this."  
  
"Friends don't judge other friends," Sam said.  
  
"Ok. That day I met up with my boyfriend."  
  
"Yeah? And?" I asked.  
  
"We talked, then I went somewhere with him."  
  
Sam and I looked at each other, confused at where this was going.  
  
"...And...?" I asked.  
  
"We had sex that night."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT????" Sam and I asked.  
  
"Three months."  
  
"Wow, your first baby on the way!" Samuel said, still shocked.  
  
"Well... this one is the 4th baby I've had."  
  
"The what?" we both said again in total shock.  
  
Christina walked to her room, then came back with some photos of her other children.  
  
"Wow, wait a minute. If you're 20... and the oldest is 7... that means--"  
  
"I had them very young."  
  
"With the same guy?" Samuel asked.  
  
"Yes, the same one! I know it's weird for you both, but I didn't tell you because the last time I told my other best friends, they laughed at me and called me a slut. I'm not a slut, I love my boyfriend. We are secretly married, and his mother knows, but not mine."  
  
"I think you are a sweet girl, who is not a slut and knows what she wants. And you chose love," Samuel said. He was great at making people happy.  
  
"Yeah, I think it's weird, but I also think that you're going to be in trouble," I said.  
  
"Why?" she asked me.  
  
"'Cuz if I'm not the godmother, you're in it deeper than you think!" I said, throwing a small pillow at her.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Ms. Ketchem?" With that, she threw two pillows at me. I threw one at Samuel.  
  
"Sorry" I said. Samuel picked up the pillow and threw it at me!  
  
"AAAHH!" I screamed, and we had a big pillow fight!  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Comments? Questions? I'm so trying hard to finish this big scene; I mean I wrote the whole story. Typing it is very hard to do! I'm writing a part 2 of this story. I mean this story is all one big part, only in pieces! I broke it down cuz it would be way too much work! Believe me it will! ^_~  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:PikadaBlu@aol.com 


	7. Boy or Girl?

My Mistake in Life  
  
By Pikablu  
  
Part 7: Boy or Girl?  
  
Ok I meant to say I HAVE THE NEW CD BY Shakira! WOOHOO! Anyways, if you are good, I'll put the words up.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Untitled (I didn't have a name for this one)  
  
After the big pillow fight, we all started to talk again.  
  
"So, what do you want it to be? Boy or girl?" I asked.  
  
"I want it to be a boy! What about you, Delia? I mean, if you ever have a baby."  
  
"I want it to be a girl."  
  
"Hey, Delia, wouldn't it be funny if my baby turns out to be another girl? And when you have a baby, it'd be a boy!"  
  
"DON'T JINX US!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at her. Christina just started to laugh hard.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Our new friend, Spencer Hale  
  
Samuel had a lot of friends who were brainy like him.  
  
I remember when I met one of his friends, Spencer Hale. He was nice, I guess. He was one of Samuel's top students. He lived in Greenfield; he wanted to become a Pokemon researcher. He's from Johto, but he came here to learn and study Samuel's work.  
  
I was still in college when I met him. I kinda had a little crush on him. He was really handsome. I loved the way Spencer looked; he was so dreamy! But for some reason Samuel didn't like the idea of me flirting with Spencer. He stared at me weirdly when I flirted with his student. He also hated for us to stand next to each other. He'd make us stand apart. So I stopped flirting with Spencer... at least, I tried to stop.  
  
A lot of people thought Spencer and I were dating. I remember one person who wanted to take a picture of Spencer and me together. We were driving to a "field trip," as Sam called it. We went to his old house, which was near a field of fresh green grass.  
  
Samuel asked if he could get in the shot with us. Before I answered, he stood in the center of the shot. I remember I had the funniest hairdo. I also remember wearing a green skirt. I decided that it'd be best if I sat on the fence--I hated being shorter then everyone else. The person who really wanted to take this shot was Christina. She's weird like that.  
  
After that, Samuel took us home and drove away with Spencer. Christina and I went back to the old dorm. Christina was about 5 months pregnant with her little girl.  
  
"So, what is her name going to be?"  
  
"I don't know. I was thinking of Mimi."  
  
"Mimi? Nope, I really think you should match your kids' names!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Daisy, Lilly and Violet all have flower names!"  
  
"But my boyfriend's last name is Waterflower."  
  
"Um... what about... Rose!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Ok, ok. Maybe Rosy?"  
  
"NO ROSE NAMES!" Christina yelled. Then we saw this magazine with a new perfume on sale. We both smelled the paper to smell the perfume.  
  
"I love this one! It smells so sweet! I think I'd wear this one everyday and never get tired of it!"  
  
"What is it called?"  
  
"Um... Victory Mist... I mean, Victory Misty."  
  
"What a pretty but weird name. They should've called it just plain 'Misty.'"  
  
"Yeah... Misty."  
  
"Misty?"  
  
"MISTY! MISTY WATERFLOWER!"  
  
"I love that name!"  
  
"Misty Waterflower," she repeated again dreamily.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
The necklace (This sounds like the short story I once read. Hm.)  
  
I got another letter from my mother. Before I opened it, someone knocked on the door. Darn it, I know it's more Flowers and candies from Giovanni.  
  
I open the door. It was him, he's here... in my dorm.  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
"Yeah," I lied. I had never lied to anyone before. But I was upset and heartbroken. I felt my world had fallen when I heard that Samuel was getting married.  
  
"May I come in?" he asked. I saw some of his body guards by the stairs.  
  
"Sure, I guess." I let him in, and he sat on the couch.  
  
"Hm... Who's this?" he asked, looking at the address from the letter I got.  
  
"Oh, that's my mom. Do you want some tea or something?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh, if it's not any trouble."  
  
"No. Not at all. I'll be back." I said, walking to the kitchen.  
  
A/N: I'm going to explain this part of the story that Delia won't get to tell you. Cuz she didn't see this!  
  
Giovanni looked at the letter, then got a piece of paper from his pocket and a pen that he found on the coffee table. He looked at the letter and wrote something on the paper. It looked like he was copying something from the letter. Then he quickly put the paper in his coat's secret inside pocket. He put the pen back on the coffee table and set the letter back on the couch.  
  
He looked around the room and saw a package--it was from Delia's mother. Must be a gift or something. It was a very tiny package. Giovanni opened it and saw a necklace, 16 K gold. It had the word "Delia" on it. Giovanni put it in his pocket, closed the box, and put it back on the corner of the coffee table.  
  
Delia walked in. (Ok, now she's going to finish talking here! Bye bye (o^_~o)  
  
"Here you go," I said, handing him the cup.  
  
"Thank you." Giovanni took a sip then put it on the table carefully.  
  
"So, what did you want?" I asked him.  
  
"What is your answer, Delia?" Giovanni asked, looking into my eyes.  
  
"I can't. I... I... I just can't. I need to stay here!" I said. I felt bad for turning him down.  
  
"That's ok. I want you to know that I'm here for you," Giovanni said, leaning in to kiss me. The kiss was long but sweet.  
  
"Goodbye, Delia" he said, getting up and walking away.  
  
"Good... bye, Giovanni." I was shocked that he kissed me.  
  
The door shut and I was ready to open that letter from my mother and the box she sent. Until... Knock, knock, knock...  
  
"Who is it?" I asked, not wanting to get up.  
  
"Samuel."  
  
I sighed and rolled my eyes. Not him... wait, what am I thinking? He's still my friend!  
  
"Come in." Sam walked in the front room and then sat by me.  
  
"Hello, stranger!" I said. Sam and I hardly see each other now. He's getting married and now is a high honors teacher. Also his age is beginning to show. His hair is turning a little grayish kind of color. He stopped wearing sweaters and now wears a t-shirt and a lab coat. That show off! Now that he wears that, I always seem to call him that! (LOL)  
  
Before I got to say a word, his stomach started talking to me. "Hungry, huh, Samuel?"  
  
"Like always. Food is my only real love!" he said, chuckling a little.  
  
"God, you have like ten stomachs, don't you?"  
  
"No, not true. I have 15."  
  
I smiled and went to the kitchen to make some food for him.  
  
A/N: Here I go yet again! ^_~. Unknown to Delia.  
  
Samuel saw the letter and read the name of the person who sent it. "So your mother sent you a letter, huh?"  
  
Delia was in the kitchen talking back to him. "Yeah, she did."  
  
Samuel saw a small box on the floor. He picked it up, but before he opened it, Delia walked in the room. "Looking for something?"  
  
"Nope, I'm just nosy, that's all!" Sam put the box down on the floor and looked at Delia.  
  
"You want some rice and pork chops?"  
  
"Sounds great!"  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
My friend or my lover?  
  
It was Friday morning. I found the letter--I must have forgotten to open it. As I sat on the table, I opened the letter and started to read it.  
  
Dear Delia,  
  
I know I taught you some manners! Why didn't you write me back?  
  
I know you must be busy with school and all, but please write back to me!  
  
I want to know how you are doing. I'm just fine.  
  
I found some of your stuff from when you were a little girl. I sent you a  
  
necklace. Your father gave it to you when you were little. It has your name  
  
on it. He wanted you to wear it. If only he were alive to see you now, he'd  
  
be so proud of you. You're a very smart girl; you're not like those other girls  
  
in the world these days, you're smarter and prettier than them. You're also still  
  
a virgin!  
  
I kind of blushed at this. I must be so pitiful--even my own mother knows I'm still a virgin.  
  
Delia, I got you a ring. It's the same ring that your father gave me when he  
  
proposed to me. I hope that, whenever you decide to get married, you'll give this  
  
to your husband. I didn't put it in the same box, it's with this letter. I  
  
found it; it was so beautiful. My mother was lucky to have my father as her  
  
husband. He was a loyal man.  
  
Well, I have to go, sweety. Remember to change your you-know-what every day.  
  
Tootsies,  
  
Mom  
  
PS: I love you!  
  
I sighed... and thought about the last part. "Change your you-know-what everyday." I'm older now! A mother only says that to a child, not a 20 year old woman! Oh, well, that's Mother for you.  
  
I saw the package. I should open it. No, I need to write back to Mom before I forget. I walked into my room and sat on my bed, with a notebook and a pen.  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
I'm doing just fine. Today I kind of messed up the cooking. I'm trying!  
  
That's what really counts!  
  
I'm getting B's in my English class. I met some friends over here. I have  
  
a roommate named Christina. She's really nice, Mom, and you'd like her. Also  
  
I have another friend named Samuel Oak. He's really sweet and nice. He's also  
  
funny. We are great friends.  
  
I also have a boyfriend. His name is Giovanni. He's sweet to me. He has a business.  
  
He works in some factories. He is really handsome; I really think you'd like him!  
  
Well, I'm sorry this is really short but I need to get up early tomorrow.  
  
Bye, Mother!  
  
Love,  
  
Delia  
  
PS: I love you too!  
  
After that, I laid in bed and fell asleep. The next morning, I awoke and saw Christina. She was trying to see what was in the box.  
  
"Would you stop being nosy?" I yelled.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't help it!"  
  
I took the package away and got dress for my classes I had to go today.  
  
(After all of Delia's classes)  
  
"Delia, you going to go with Samuel and me to pick out some stuff for the wedding?" Christina asked.  
  
"Oh. Why not?" I said.  
  
We went to store after store after store, and we all got tired. As we were going home, Christina had one of her "ideas"!  
  
"Come on, let's go clubbing now that we all are here!"  
  
"Sure," Samuel agreed.  
  
"I don't--"  
  
"Oh, come on, Delia, please!" she begged me.  
  
"Fine."  
  
We went to the dumb club. I knew Giovanni would be there. I knew it, and I was right.  
  
"Hello, my dear," he said, kissing my neck.  
  
(A/N: Now I must tell the rest)  
  
Delia started to talk to Giovanni, unaware that this is Sam's last night to see Delia again.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
You hate me, huh? I bet you do! Come on, out with it!!  
  
I'm making it close to the end of this story, only... ::reads the notebook paper:: 1478 more pages to do. NOOOOO! J/K LOL, I really don't know how much more, but I will say that it's almost ending. Maybe I'll finish this whole thing after April or something close to April.  
  
Bye, bye for you! Lol 


	8. My Friend... or My Lover?

My Mistakes in Life  
  
By [1]Pikablu  
  
Part 8: My Friend... or My Lover?  
  
Blackjack Gabbiani | | |Hmm, it's very interesting, plot-wise, but if Delia is supposed to | |be a writing student, her narration and some other things, like her | |letter to her mother, should be written much clearer. | | |  
  
OK, let me just say this. If you had to go to college, and you had to write all night long, WOULDN'T YOU BE TIRED OF WRITING? LOL! ^_~  
  
But thank you so much for pointing that out! ^_~ ok. let's read on!  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
This is basically where we left off.  
  
We went to store after store after store, and we all got tired. As we were going home, Christina had one of her "ideas."  
  
"Come on, let's go clubbing now that we all are here!"  
  
"Sure," Samuel agreed.  
  
"I don't--"  
  
"Oh, come on, Delia, please!" she begged me.  
  
"Fine."  
  
We went to the dumb club. I knew Giovanni would be there. I knew it, and I was right.  
  
"Hello, my dear," he said, kissing my neck.  
  
(A/N: Now I must tell the rest)  
  
Delia started to talk to Giovanni, unaware that this is Sam's last night to see Delia again.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
My friend... or my lover?  
  
Delia's POV  
  
Christina and I went to the ladies room to talk a little. Also, Christina didn't want to look too bad, so she put on some makeup and fixed her hair. Then she fixed mine. We changed into the dresses we brought from the store.  
  
Samuel... well... he put on his new black shirt and new blue jeans, but he also wore his light brown coat.  
  
Samuel went to the pay phone to tell his girlfriend that he'll see her next week. Of course she screamed at him for letting us bring him in a club. (I hardly ever say bad things about people, I swear. But she acts like a bitch towards Samuel, and the truth is he didn't deserve it.)  
  
Before we went to the ladies room, Giovanni said he wanted to make a phone call.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Pikablu walks in the scene and tells the rest.  
  
John walked to the pay phone next to Samuel and waited there.  
  
Samuel gets off the pay phone and turns to face John. "Um, hi there," he said nervously.  
  
"I... I came to say I'm... sorry" he said, looking at Sam covering his face.  
  
"You... are?" he asked, putting his hand down.  
  
"Yeah. I thought you were someone else, that's it. I really am sorry. Here, let me buy you a drink." John said, putting his hand on Sam's back and walking towards the bar area.  
  
"Well, I guess that's ok with me." Sam said, giving his forgiving smile on.  
  
As the two ordered, John was telling Sam about this guy who tried to "steal" his "girlfriend" and that he "thought" that Sam was the guy.  
  
After they had a few little laughs from their conversation, John slipped something in Samuel's coat pocket.  
  
After that Delia walked to Samuel, and Christina was talking to John.  
  
(A/N: No, she's not a whore. She's just being friendly, ok? Ok!)  
  
Christina didn't have a fancy dress. (Hello, big belly from Misty ^_~) Delia had on a baby blue dress that was long and showed her dirty pillows!  
  
(Words from the old scary movie "Carrey"--if you don't know what are dirty pillows. It's BREAST!)  
  
Giovanni walked up to Delia. A fast song came on.  
  
"Want to dance, my dear?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," Delia said, walking with him to the dance floor.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Samuel's POV  
  
I really don't get what she sees in him.  
  
Well, maybe I do. He's very rich. He's not getting married, and he's younger then I am. More handsome then me! How could I compete with that? I'm not famous, I'm not rich. I have nothing to give her.  
  
God, does she look so beautiful in that new dress. I wish she was mine, I wouldn't hurt her at...  
  
Wait a minute! I'm thinking of her... but I'm getting married! But I just can't help it, I think I'm in love with Delia. How? Why? This just isn't right. I can't think that way about my friend. Or can I? She's not into me. She has a good man to love her.  
  
I should be very happy for her.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Pikablu takes over.  
  
Sam put on a smile as Delia turned to look at him. Giovanni danced with Delia. John was talking to some of Giovanni's workers and laughing, then they all departed from each other and spread out in the club, all in different places. All of them started to dance with women and men who must've been waiting for them. John walked to the bar and ordered a shot, then he waited there. The drink was served, and John drank it fast, then walked to Giovanni.  
  
"Hello, brother, may I cut in?" he asked.  
  
"Delia?" Giovanni asked.  
  
"Why not?" Delia smiled.  
  
As the two started to dance, one of the members (no one knows that some of the people are Giovanni's workers) came to Giovanni.  
  
"Sir," the guy said then nodded yes.  
  
"Good." With that Giovanni walked up to the club's stage.  
  
(Meanwhile, while John and Delia danced)  
  
"Oh, sorry, Delia." John laughed. "I guess I forgot the dance step."  
  
"I'll teach you, then!" Delia said cheerfully.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I--" He looked at his watch. "I have to go. Nice dancing with you. Maybe later you'll teach me, huh?"  
  
"Anything," Delia sweetly said, waving bye to John as he left the door.  
  
Sam looked at Delia and smiled at her as she walked to him.  
  
"So, want to dance with me?" Delia asked with a smile on her sweet face.  
  
"Sure, love you... I MEAN, I'd love to!" Samuel said with a sweatdrop on his face.  
  
Delia didn't hear that part. She led Samuel to the dance floor. A slow song came on.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
So I find a reason to get all dressed up  
  
Each and every night  
  
So I count on someone  
  
To take me out on Friday nights dancing  
  
And then go to college on Monday  
  
To plant, my dreams  
  
And some day, I'll think of kids  
  
Or maybe just save a little money  
  
Delia's POV  
  
Samuel pulled me in closer, where I could feel his body next to mine.  
  
You're the one I need  
  
The way back home is always so long  
  
But if you're close to me  
  
I'm holding on  
  
You're the one I need  
  
My real life has just begun  
  
Cause there's nothing like  
  
Your smile made of sun  
  
In the world of strangers  
  
You're the one I know  
  
Sam's POV  
  
I felt her heart beat, I felt like we were the only people in the world. No one matters right now. Only her and me, here, right now, dancing.  
  
Delia laid her head on Sam's shoulder. Sam cuddled a little by moving his arms around Delia. Delia closed her eyes.  
  
So I learned to cook  
  
And I finally lose my kitchen phobia  
  
So I got the arms to cuddle in  
  
Whenever there's a ghost or a muse  
  
That brings insomnia  
  
Delia felt Sam's neck and opened her eyes to look at him.  
  
To buy more thongs (heheheh)  
  
And write more happy songs  
  
It always takes a little help with someone  
  
Samuel smileed at Delia and leaned in for the kiss they both have been waiting for.  
  
Delia leaned in too, watching his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.  
  
You're the one I need  
  
The way back home is always so long  
  
But if you're close to me  
  
I'm holding on  
  
You're the one I need  
  
My real life has just begin  
  
Cause there's nothing like  
  
Your smile made of sun  
  
They looked at each other. Sam decided that he wanted only her... right there, right now. Their lips touched.  
  
You're the one I need  
  
You're the one I need  
  
With you, my life has just begun  
  
You're the one I need  
  
Nothing like your smile made of sun  
  
You're the one I need  
  
You're the one I need  
  
You're the one I need  
  
You're the one I need  
  
Nothing like your love  
  
Nothing like your love  
  
Nothing like your love  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
"SO! HAVING FUN?" Christina said, popping out!  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Both said in surprise. Delia and Samuel glared at Christina angrily.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?"  
  
"NOTHING!" They both said, still glaring at her.  
  
Giovanni walked up on the stage and announced some bad news.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I have some... bad news. Someone here has been stealing some jewelry and money."  
  
"YEAH, SOMEONE TOOK MY WATCH!" one guy yelled.  
  
"Someone has my wallet!" another guy shouted.  
  
"My necklace is missing!" a woman said in tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we have to search everyone in the club," Giovanni said.  
  
Some policemen searched some people, until they got to Christina.  
  
"Ok, madam, let's see your purse."  
  
"Ok," Christina said, giving the policemen her purse. They dumped everything; there was a lot of makeup.  
  
"Uh-huh," one said.  
  
"MY NECKLACE!" the woman screamed.  
  
"What? But I didn't..."  
  
"Come with us," the officer said.  
  
"No, please, I know for a fact that she didn't--" the officer interrupted Sam.  
  
"So... a wise guy, huh? Search him too!"  
  
Samuel let them search him, until--  
  
"A wallet, and a watch! What's this... Delia?" the officer said, reading what was on the 16K gold necklace.  
  
"Huh? That's my necklace. SAMUEL! HOW COULD YOU???" Delia screamed with anger.  
  
:: SLAP!:: Delia stomped off.  
  
"DELIA, WAIT, I DIDN'T--" He watched Delia leave the club. His heart hurt from all this. Softly he repeated, "Delia..."  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Comments? Flames? I'll be waiting for you! [2]PikadaBlu@aol.com!  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:PikadaBlu@aol.com  
2. mailto:PikadaBlu@aol.com 


	9. My Goodbyes to My Friends

My Mistakes in Life  
  
By [1]Pikablu  
  
Part 9: My Goodbyes to My Friends  
  
A/N: This whole thing is Delia... She is remembering about her past. This is why she always says something like "I remember" or "Back then" or something along that line. And by the way, that one song that was in the story was called "The One" and the person who sung it is "Shakita." The album is called "Laundry Service." Also my other SN is [2]Pikablu love@aol.com.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
My goodbyes to my friends  
  
I got another dorm quickly. Christina didn't know I had left--she hadn't come back yet.  
  
I thought they were my friends! I thought Sam wouldn't do something like that... I thought I was wrong like always. Even today I think about that day.  
  
I went to lunch. It was a dark rainy day. I decided to go to another place to eat, since I didn't want anyone to see me. Then I saw a fancy place that I had never gone to before. Before I even got to the door... Of course... even now I still say that Sam has a kin dog smell for me. ((^.~))  
  
"Delia! Delia!" Samuel said right before he fell on the ground from slipping on a puddle of mud. "Delia!" he said again, trying to get up. I rolled my eyes and helped him up. He got up and wiped some mud that was on his shirt.  
  
"Delia?"  
  
"That's my name, all right!" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Please, believe me, I didn't do it, I swear!"  
  
"Is that why, when I went to ask you something, you had your hands on the box... to steal the necklace that my father gave to me before he died?... Was that it?" I said, almost in tears.  
  
"Delia," he softly said, then tried to put his hand on my cheek. I moved away from him.  
  
"Sam, I..." I was going to cry and I knew it. "I... I don't want to see you... ever again... Christina too..."  
  
I turned around and hugged myself tight. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see the world at the moment.  
  
Samuel's POV  
  
"If... if that's what you want... Delia." I couldn't leave her, but I knew I had to leave her alone for a while. I was shocked that she said that to me. I knew that she was mad, so I tried hard to fight the pain in my heart and the tears of loneliness in my eyes.  
  
Delia's POV  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and walked away. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew my heart wanted to stay.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
The Letter  
  
About three weeks passed, and I hadn't seen Christina or Samuel.  
  
I went to class, I didn't see Christina. Maybe she had the baby or is having the baby. I really didn't know. All I knew is that the only ones I mainly talked to were John and Giovanni. My boyfriend knew I was in pain. He would take me out and talk to me. I didn't join--I was still a little confused.  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock...  
  
"Oh, Sam, why must you not leave me alone!" I said, walking to the door. My roommate was too busy taking a bath, so I answered it, thinking it was Sam. I opened the door and saw two police officers.  
  
"May I help you?" I asked, confused and looking at both of them.  
  
"Yes, is Ms. Delia Ketchem here?" the right one asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm she," I said, wondering why they wanted me.  
  
"May we come in?" the left one asked.  
  
"Sure." I took them to the little kitchen we had.  
  
"Is something wrong?" I asked.  
  
"We got a call from... a lady who said that she went into her friend's house. Her friend was... laying on the table with a pen in her hand. She went over there and thought that her friend was sleeping. She shook her a little, then lifted her friend's head up to see her face... her friend was dead."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"She must've still been alive for a while longer because she wrote a letter. It was to be sent to you." The policeman said, handing me the letter.  
  
"Who is this person?"  
  
He put one hand covering his chin and looked at me in the eye and slowly said, "Delia... it's your mother."  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
I'm so sorry, I won't explain how she died. I'll explain later in the fan fiction, but not now!  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:PikadaBlu@aol.com  
2. http://eldershippingrapture.tripod.com/revolution1/Pikablulove@aol.com 


	10. The Newest Team Rocket Member

My Mistakes in Life  
  
By [1]Pikablu  
  
Part 10: The Newest Team Rocket Member  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
(A/N: Delia is talking about her pass.this is what she said to herself back then)  
  
I cried for hours. My head hurt from crying my heart out.  
  
My mother. I'll never feel her warm hands hugging me. I won't get to see her smile again.  
  
She was the only one who was there for me.  
  
She kept me safe, and when I was scared, she'd hold me close to her and tell me not to fear. I'll never eat her cooking or smell her perfume again. Never see her face. I thought maybe I'll forget her as soon as she dies, but now I want her to hug me again, hold me tight.  
  
I was once scared, scared of being in this world alone. Now that I am, it's shocking that I'm never going to see or hear her again.  
  
Her voice was like no other. She had a sweet voice like an angel. Her eyes were magical.  
  
I remember when I was little I used to make cookies with her for Santa.  
  
Now I'm not going to do any of that anymore. I love her.  
  
It's my fault. I should've been there for her. I should've stayed with her! DAMN IT! I knew it, I knew I should've! God, was I dumb to come here!  
  
I saw the letter across the room, on the dresser. I should just open it.  
  
I got up and walked over. I sat by the dresser and reached over to grab the letter.  
  
(A.N: this part is very important to read, This is Delia's mother writing. Try to see what's wrong in the letter. E-mail me if you know!)  
  
Dear Delia,  
  
I'm so happy to hear from you! I miss you and I'm doing just fine!  
  
Just a little tired, that's all.  
  
I think you and Giovanni are great for each other. Don't worry about  
  
those other friends of yours--you just worry about him. I hope you got  
  
your necklace back from those bad friends of yours. You don't need them.  
  
I want you to know that I'm doing well, even though my neck hurts a little.  
  
I hope you do just fine in college. I hope you're happy with that man.  
  
He sounds like a good man, and he'll keep you safe and away from danger.  
  
I hope you get this letter. I love you very much and I hope you stay with  
  
that young man. Your father would be proud.  
  
Mom  
  
(A/N: Hm... now read over the story (if you don't remember it all) and think for a few minutes about everything that happened. I better stop or I'll tell you!)  
  
I smiled, thinking of my mother in my arms again. I was so happy that she liked my new boyfriend. Usually she hated hearing about them when I told her about all my other boyfriends. Maybe she understood that I'm older and I have grown up. I love my mother...  
  
I guessed Giovanni wasn't here. I needed him to hold me in his arms. I needed him now more than ever.  
  
Hm... I wonder what Giovanni is doing? Oh, well, he said something about a business trip.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Sam and the policemen  
  
Samuel's POV  
  
I went to see Delia. I finished my class and headed to Delia's new dorm. I loved to track her down; for some reason I always know where she is. Must be a gift.  
  
Before I got to the 4th floor where she was staying, I saw two policemen coming from her room. I walked up to one of them.  
  
"Is Delia ok?"  
  
"She's just depressed from the bad news we gave her."  
  
"Bad news?"  
  
"Yes, her mother died."  
  
"WHAT?" I yelled, not in anger but in total shock. My eyes widened.  
  
"Yeah, her mother died. We had to give her the bad news. If I were you, I wouldn't go in there until a day or two. She seemed very depressed." With that they both walked off.  
  
"Poor Delia, my girl..."  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
New Life  
  
I decided to leave college and stay with Giovanni. He didn't mind my living with him. In fact, he was happy about it. Mom wanted me to be with him, and that's what I would do. I would live with him. He understood my needs and he respected me, just as I wanted.  
  
John came to the house a lot. The house was upstairs from TR's headquarters.  
  
"Hello, John, do you want something to eat? I'm making some dinner for your brother," I asked him one day. John was a nice man. He was like Giovanni, only John was always joking around or making up jokes. John was a good guy who made me laugh when I got too depressed about my mother.  
  
"Sure. Is my brother up yet?"  
  
"No, he's still sleeping," I said, putting two eggs in the pan. Giovanni would sleep for a long time. He and I don't... do it. I want to wait; he's going to wait until I'm ready!  
  
"I'm going to go to the store. Want anything?"  
  
"Um. Well, there's no orange juice," I said, turning the pancakes and the eggs.  
  
"Whatever you heart desires, my queen!" he joked. I just giggled at him.  
  
(A/N: I notice that every part of the story I walk in the story. I'm so sorry I do that but some people wanted to know--Delia is not flirting with John! And same thing goes for John.)  
  
"Tell my brother that the plan worked."  
  
"Huh? What plan?" I asked.  
  
"A plan we worked out, you know, to get more pokemon."  
  
"You seem like a nice guy. Why do you steal pokemon?"  
  
"Everyone's gotta eat, right? It's a way of life!"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"See ya in a few."  
  
"Bye, John," I said, severing my sleepy man.  
  
"Morning, Delia."  
  
"Morning, honey. Oh, John said something about a plan working."  
  
"Ok, good!" he said, looking at the newspaper.  
  
"Honey... um... what are we doing tonight?"  
  
He took his eyes off the newspaper and looked at me. "Why... Want to go to the new club I own? The beach? Or... what do you want to do?"  
  
"Stay here. Spend time with you."  
  
"Anything for my princess."  
  
(A/N: damn I wish my boyfriend called ME that. Darn you, Delia ^.~)  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
My husband  
  
Giovanni needed me to join his "team." I really didn't want to join. I knew that I would start to swear, and I'd be so mad at everything and everyone.  
  
Slowly Delia Ketchem was no more. I wasn't my own self. I was some other girl. I looked in the mirror everyday--I didn't see myself, I'd see someone who was mean, coldhearted and angry with the whole world. My life was once feeling the light of the sun on my face. Now I only feel the darkness in my body and soul. I felt like I was a prisoner. Locked away, and someone had thrown away the key to my prison.  
  
I cried at night when my husband wasn't home. We got married two weeks ago, but I hardly saw him. I mostly saw John, my husband's top guard. He's supposed to protect me from the world, but he's flirting with all the teams' new members! And they looked like...  
  
Oh, I shouldn't talk, myself. I used to wear little dresses that my husband brought me. For an earlier gift at Christmas, he brought me this sexy black and red mini dress. It was only used to make the male happy, not the female. Well, only if she was into that kind of stuff.  
  
I wasn't. He wanted me to wear it for him last week. I told him that I just couldn't. Wouldn't you if you were with your husband AND his brother there! But somehow he made me change my mind, so I did. John wanted to take a picture. It'd be a perfect "Christmas picture," he said.  
  
Giovanni and I sat on the bed. He half lay on the bed, and I was sitting up. Giovanni told me that I'd look sexier with my hair down and closer to him. I posed like that, wearing the black and red mini dress. I hated doing that.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Team Rocket  
  
(In this part, Delia is talking about now (Which is the past, but this is all she said back then. Kids, there will a lot of swearing. Sorry.)  
  
We were downstairs; I've been in TR long enough to know my way around and to learn how to do my job. My team was with John and Lee (another of my husband's brothers). We had to spy on the world's natal bank first.  
  
I had to learn my job quickly. It's been 5 months spying on the alarms and learning where the money was. We've been there since then, but now we're cold and very hungry because we ran out of money. I was now on my rag, and I didn't have any money to buy anything for it. Lee's stupid ass spent the money on crap we didn't even need! I couldn't breathe without thinking of hurting Lee.  
  
The night is all I got to see. Every day I awoke at night and slept in the morning.  
  
I hated this world and everything in it.  
  
Soon it was time to go. It was raining harder than I imagined. The rain burned me for some reason. I felt like everyone in heaven was crying for me. No, no, no! I hope not.  
  
"Ok, we're going to go the alley and climb up to the top of the building. Lee, you cut the glass," John said, putting on his black mask.  
  
"Right," Lee said, also putting on his mask.  
  
"To the... top?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. On the count of three, we run across to the alley," John said, hiding behind a building across the street from the bank.  
  
"Top?" I asked again, still in shock that we had to go that far up.  
  
"One. Two. THREE!" We all ran to the alley.  
  
Finally after climbing (OK, OK... I really didn't climb. John helped me), we were at the top. On the top was glass, all glass. John pulled out that "glass sucker," as they called it. What idiots! Then we were in.  
  
"Ok, I'll go for the bills. Lee, you go and watch the bank for us. Delia, you know what to do."  
  
"Right," Lee and I said, then departed.  
  
I've been working at the same job. I'm good at it because we've robbed 12 banks already. My job was the shittiest one ever; all I had to do was take the tapes out of the camera. The bad thing about the plan was that the guy didn't tell me where the alarms were.  
  
(RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG)  
  
"CRAP!" John yelled.  
  
"We've got to go NOW!" Lee said, running outside.  
  
John grabbed my arm roughly. We ran down the stairs towards the door when I fell down the stairs. "CRAP! DAMMIT!" he said, pulling my arm and my body up.  
  
I felt my legs bleeding, but I didn't say anything. John then saw a police officer and quickly let go of my arm. I fell back on the floor, but he ran though the back. I didn't know where he went; I got up and tried to run after him, but then...  
  
"FREEZE!" was all I heard behind me.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
E-mail [2]PikadaBlu@aol.com!  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:PikadaBlu@aol.com  
2. mailto:PikadaBlu@aol.com 


	11. He's Back!

My Mistakes in Life  
  
By [1]Pikablu  
  
Part 11: He's Back!  
  
Ok, I'm really sorry that I had to cut off the ending, but I'm here for you! I love you! My fans are my life!  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
He's B A C K!  
  
As the dark bars imprisoned me, I knew it was all over.  
  
I called Giovanni on the pay phone, but I didn't get a call back. I called at 1:39, and now it's 6:54. And I'm tired of being here in this crap house! I thought I'd never go so low.  
  
I thought I'd never be in jail, but here I am! ::Laughs.a few minutes later the laughs turns into cries:: I want to go home. If my mother was still alive, I don't think I could ever look into her eyes again.  
  
"Um, yes... is Delia Ketchem here?"  
  
I sit up. Maybe it's Giovanni. I'm still a Ketchem because he won't let me have his last name. "It's not for anyone to know," he says.  
  
"Yes. Come with me."  
  
I hope it's him. I quickly fix my hair and stand up to see him. Oh, no... it... it can't be.  
  
"Hello, old friend," Samuel said. He had on a white lab coat. His hands were behind him.  
  
"Samuel?" I wanted to cry.  
  
"You still with Giovanni?"  
  
"Uh-huh," I answered truthfully.  
  
"Look where he took you now! Look where you are, DELIA! YOU'RE IN JAIL. WHY? BECAUSE YOU WERE HANGING AROUND WITH THAT... THAT... THAT MAN!"  
  
"DON'T YELL AT ME, SAMUEL! YOU'RE A GREAT FRIEND, YOU TOOK MY--"  
  
"I DIDN'T." He sighed. "John put your necklace in my pocket."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT JOHN, I KNOW HE DIDN'T!"  
  
"Delia, stop yelling. Look, he did, it was all a setup--"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"You hear me?"  
  
"What?" I asked, acting like I didn't hear him.  
  
"Delia. I'm sorry about your mother and all. I really am, and I'm sorry that you don't trust me anymore, but all I have to say is this. I care about you more then anyone in the world, and that's the truth."  
  
"You... do?" I asked, falling for him all over again.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
I looked at his face and reached my hand out to hold his though the rusty bars. I felt his warm hand. I stared into his eyes. So much life in them.  
  
"How's Christina?" I asked.  
  
"Fine, and her baby was born last month. I'm sure she's ok. Misty is so pretty."  
  
I smiled, thinking about Christina's baby. I wanted to see her and her baby so much.  
  
"She has bluish green eyes, red hair like Christina--" He laughed--"and her humor. Like when Christina wanted me to change her. Misty caught me off guard with her 'ray of yellow liquid.' Not even my son has done anything like that to me."  
  
I laughed, then remember where I was... in jail.  
  
"Anyone's coming for you? I mean, I can get you out and we could--"  
  
"Yes. My boyfriend is."  
  
"Oh. Well, then, I'm going to leave. Please do me this favor."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Please be careful."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
With that, he left. Two hours later, John came with the money to get me out.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
I know this is short! Well, bye, bye for me! ^_~  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:PikadaBlu@aol.com 


	12. A Happy Family?

My Mistakes in Life  
  
By [1]Pikablu  
  
Part 12: A Happy Family?  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Back to the HQ  
  
A/N: If you like this fanfic...my best friend Kate made a killer picture of Delia and Samuel kissing...If you want to see that picture please E-mail me or review saying so...and please sign in...or give me your E-mail address!  
  
"Oh, my princess, you're safe!" he said, hugging me. I felt weird being hugged by him. I didn't know what to say. Then for some reason I thought of this...  
  
"John left me!" The minute I was in jail, I knew I was going to rat out John. That bastard.  
  
"I took care of John," he said, letting me go from the hug.  
  
"You didn't kill him, did you?" I asked. Even if I now hate John, I still wouldn't want him to die!  
  
"No-no-no, I yelled at him," he assured me. I felt a little tired, so I took a fast shower and went to bed. Giovanni went downstairs; he said that he need to take care of something. I lay in bed thinking about Samuel.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
My first time  
  
Later on that day, we sat hugging each other. John was at work (he was still a TR member). Giovanni and I were up to no good. Ok, let's see if I can remember it... I tried to block this out of my head.  
  
As we were both kissing each other, I decided that we should stop for a while, but for some reason Giovanni didn't want to. He picked my whole body up and carried me to the bedroom. Then he took off my top. The truth is, I was scared, and I'd never done this before.  
  
"Baby, I... I'm... well..."  
  
"Delia, I know you're ready. Your mother would want you to be with me, and you know that I'm right for you. I... I... well... you know...I--"  
  
"Love me?"  
  
He didn't say anything until 2 minutes later. "I care for you very much."  
  
I should've known from the minutes he took to answer. I should've known that he didn't love me. But I was dumb back then--I admit it, I was dense back then.  
  
After all of our clothes were off, he finally presented my with the biggest pain in my whole life. One was the virgin pain; the other was in my heart... that will come later on.  
  
In October, we got married. He wanted me to still have the last name Ketchem... he said that he couldn't tell me his last name... because of something... I forget at times...  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Tell him or not?  
  
I'm 21 now, and I feel like the world is spinning around. I'm going to have a baby! A life was to be here in 4 months. Am I going to be a good mother?  
  
I'm in the bathroom, I'm crying, I've been crying ever since Lee took me to the doctor. No one knows only me; everyone thinks I'm sick. The baby is not going to have a good life... I feel it. A child who will grow up in a evil place like this, with his or her mother and father who don't even love each other anymore...  
  
Every day I feel like I hate Giovanni. He's always away. I hear a lot of the members telling me that he's cheating on me. Also they say that he hires the girls by seeing who is the best in bed.  
  
I can't believe no one notices that I'm fat! Giovanni hardly sees me anymore. I think John knows; Lee is too busy trying to get a date with some girl in TR. I have to tell my husband... I'll tell him tomorrow.  
  
(The next day)  
  
"Honey?"  
  
"Uh-huh," he says, reading that damn newspaper.  
  
"We're going... I have some news for you."  
  
"Yeah... good news?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Tell me before I go."  
  
"YOU AND YOUR TRIPS! WHAT ABOUT ME?"  
  
"What about you?" he asked with one eyebrow up and his face staring at me.  
  
"I NEED YOU HERE... WITH ME!"  
  
"You know I'm always busy!"  
  
"OH, JUST FORGET IT!"  
  
"Calm down, Delia, I will spend time with you!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I will! I care about you, and... ok, I'll put everything on hold today, and we'll go the bedroom and--"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Is that all you want?"  
  
"No... you know that's not the only thing I want!"  
  
"Look at me! Notice something?" I showed my body. I was trying to make him see my belly.  
  
"You look the same... what's wrong?"  
  
"I'M PREGNANT, YOU IDIOT!" I said, leaving the kitchen.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
My new baby's name  
  
"So... you picked a name?"  
  
"I picked all girl names."  
  
"Well, now that he's here... I guess we better pick his name."  
  
"I don't know any boy names."  
  
"John's a good name."  
  
I gave him an evil glare.  
  
"Maybe not," he said with a sweat drop. He knew I was already upset with him.  
  
"Lenny!" I said happily.  
  
"Lenny? No-no, he has to have a strong name... like for a leader!"  
  
"Leader?"  
  
"Yes, who will rule when I'm gone!"  
  
"Gone?" I was shocked... gone? What did he mean by that? I don't want my son to be a leader... if he were president or something, that was ok, but not a Team Rocket leader.  
  
"Matthew," he said, holding our newborn.  
  
"I really don't like that--"  
  
"This is my child, and he's going to have the name Matthew!"  
  
Your child? I'm the one who had him... if anything, he was MY child!  
  
But I was dumb back then. I made so many mistakes, and I can never go back. This one the main one. I've given birth to a child whose mother doesn't love his father. And I don't know a thing about babies. I don't deserve this. I shouldn't be a mother.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
My baby  
  
Matthew just learned how to crawl. He likes playing with his toys. I could just play with him all day and never get tired.  
  
My husband hates when I don't pay any attention to him. My husband loves the baby, but the thing is, he hates it when I'm with the baby. He'll yell at me, and I will still play with the baby. When he's trying to talk to me, I'll act like I'm playing with the baby.  
  
This morning something happened that I thought would never happen.  
  
"Who's the cutie here? Who's the cutie? Yes, yes, it's you... oh, yes, it is," I said, feeding the baby.  
  
"Delia, today I'm going on another trip."  
  
"You are the cutest little thing I've ever seen! Yes, you are..."  
  
"Delia?"  
  
"Open your mouth for the train," I said, giving the baby a spoon of baby food.  
  
"Delia?"  
  
"Was that good?" The baby started to laugh.  
  
Giovanni stood up from the kitchen table. "DAMN IT, DELIA, LISTEN TO ME!"  
  
"What?" I asked, annoyed.  
  
He walked up to me and slapped me in the face, sending me straight to the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to do that, but you asked for it! I'm LEAVING!" he said, grabbing his coat and slamming the door.  
  
I sat there, a little surprised and a little scared. I started to cry. The baby did, too.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
My plan  
  
(It's the same day)  
  
Today was like every other day. Members from TR are telling me to leave, and that my husband is cheating on me, which I believe is true. I found a lot of things that weren't mine. Black bras and panties, a lot of clothes that weren't mine. I never had even seen them.  
  
So this is the day. I've decided that I'm leaving. Leaving everything and everyone, even my child. I love him so very much, but I can't leave with him. If I get caught, I'll be killed or something else will happen. I can't let anything happen to Matthew. I really love him, but I must leave now!  
  
Rocky, a member who is misguided like everyone here, is my friend. She's been here almost all her life. She knows everything that goes on; she's one of the members who told me that Giovanni is cheating on me. She's going to help me out. It's hard because if the guards see me, I'm dead. Yes, I'm the leader's wife, but no one should see my face, because I'm wearing a mask. We all sat on the front room couch. My husband is on a trip, but he'll come back at 4:00 pm. So we needed a plan before then.  
  
"Ok, D, you wait until midnight, then slowly walk to the elevator. Peter the elevator boy will bring you to the 3rd floor--"  
  
"3rd floor? Why not the 1st?"  
  
"D, you can't go to the 1st floor! What if people see you?"  
  
"Oh. I see your point."  
  
"Then from there we will help you get away."  
  
"Ok... I'll miss you... all of you."  
  
"Oh--" My other friend Mia was about to cry. "We'll miss you too. You're like the mother we never had," Mia said. Rocky and Mia hugged me.  
  
Rocky hardly hugged people, but she felt real close to me. Her mother used to beat her, and her brothers were always picking on her and calling her a brat and some other names. Rocky ran away and had to live in a church for a while until her mother found out that she was there. Rocky then closed the church doors, keeping her mother inside, and burned the whole church while her mother was inside. Rocky then joined a gang and did some really bad stuff like killing people. Giovanni thought that she'd be perfect for TR. Once we met, I found out that she's a sweet girl inside, but she is misguided.  
  
Mia, well... she's Rocky's best friend, and she didn't want to be alone; since Rocky joined, she did too. Mia is a funny girl, but when they have pokemon fights or even real fist fights, Mia can turn into a whole different person.  
  
After they left, I sat on the bed and thought about the whole idea of leaving... I've hardly been outside during the day, only at night. I haven't seen the sun in a very long time--about one whole year.  
  
I need to leave. I need to.  
  
I look at a notebook by the dresser. I should leave Matthew a note. Maybe when he's older, he'll read it and know that I will still love him.  
  
I got a pen and thought of what I'm going to tell him. I thought about for 15 minutes...  
  
"Dear Matthew..."  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
I know, I really didn't want Giovanni to slap Delia... But a lot of people wanted me to put that in so... hm... let me try to explain. Some people look at the story and wonder, "Why is Delia leaving, or wanting to leave?" Also, it tells you that Delia doesn't want to be with a man who hits her and treats her like dirt. I hope none of you men out there do this! But in my heart, I know you don't! ^_~  
  
E-mail [2]PikadaBlu@aol.com!  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:PikadaBlu@aol.com  
2. mailto:PikadaBlu@aol.com 


	13. Rocket Secrets Revealed

My Mistakes in Life  
  
By [1]Pikablu  
  
Part 13: Rocket Secrets Revealed  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Bye-bye baby  
  
I acted like I was asleep. Giovanni hogged the covers. He always did that.  
  
I slowly crawled out and went to the front room. I could only take little things. As I got my things, I went to the front room to take the picture John took. The picture had Matthew and me in the hospital. I also took some other pictures with me. I went to the kitchen and put a few sandwiches that I made earlier and a can of pop. I only took a few clothes and packed everything in my little black book bag.  
  
I then walked to my son's room where the old safe was. I put the letter in there. The letter for Matthew.  
  
He was asleep. I turned to look at him, so cute. I wish I can just take him with me, but if I can't, then what will happen to him? If I do, if ever I get caught, then I will be killed and he will... NO! He must stay here!  
  
"Matthew... you are so cute. I hope you will remember me... this is..."  
  
I couldn't finish; it was way too hard for me. My heart was in pain and my voice got heavier. I cried harder and tried to be quiet, for I didn't want to wake my husband up.  
  
"I... I... I must go now... But please, please remember me, and remember that... I love you, very much..."  
  
My throat hurt; I just had to leave.  
  
"When you are older, I'll try taking you away... one day... someday."  
  
I gave my son the last kiss on the forehead, for it was going to be the last. My salty tears fell on my lips before I kissed him.  
  
"I love you... I love you," I whispered.  
  
"Oh... my baby boy. My sweet, sweet baby," I softly said, gently touching his head. I lost it, I really did. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I then played with my son's face and watched him sleep.  
  
I felt my heart. I wanted to stay with him. I really did. I almost did. But I left the place and got on the elevator, down to the 3rd floor.  
  
(A/N: Mia has a kind of...bad grammar and she talks in slang! I'm saying this so people will not ask me that!)  
  
As I got to the 3rd floor, I saw Mia and Rocky. They were waiting by the hallway.  
  
"Come on... if Giovanni finds out we helped you--"  
  
"Ok, move it," Rocky said, interrupting poor ol' scared Mia.  
  
We went to a room I never seen before. It was dark, but there were a few lights. The lights were red, and that's what made the room look dark.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked, looking around.  
  
"The battle room," Rocky said, smelling the air.  
  
"Battle room?" I smelt a nasty odor from the room.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Pokemon battles here?" I asked as we all slowly started to walk.  
  
"No, it's a death battle for people," Rocky said. It seemed like she knew this place.  
  
"Death battles?" Mia and I asked.  
  
"Yeah. Two people fight to the death."  
  
"Do you think they could at least clean it up?" Mia said, holding her nose. I did the same.  
  
"No, they never clean it. Why do you think there's a lot of blood on the floor and walls?"  
  
"BLOOD?" Mia cried.  
  
"Yes, blood, what did you think it was?"  
  
"WATER, NOT BLOOD!"  
  
Rocky and I had to cover Mia's mouth. "Be quiet! You wanna get us caught? Besides, if we are caught, there will be more blood from them cutting our heads off," Rocky said.  
  
"Rocky, why aren't you covering your nose?" Mia asked after we uncovered her mouth.  
  
"I'm used to this scent," she said, walking toward a sheet hung on the wall.  
  
"Where's the door? Is this a joke, cuz it better not be!" Mia warned.  
  
"No... look." Rocky flipped the cover up, and we saw a doorway.  
  
"Alright, let'z go," Mia said.  
  
We walked down the stairs, which led us to the 2nd floor. We were all surprised that there were some Rockets in training there.  
  
"Dammit! Ok, gang, let's try to walk across like nothing's happening," Rocky said. Before she took a step, Mia and I grabbed her.  
  
"ROCKY! If we walk across, they will see that you two are helping me, and if I ever get out of here, they will tell Giovanni! Then you two will be the ones to die!" I explained.  
  
"Ok, I got another idea." We were still by the doorway, a mat covering the door we just came out of. Rocky pointed to the bottom stairs.  
  
"Chu wants us to sit on de stairs?" Mia asked. (She meant to ask, "You want us to sit on the stairs?")  
  
"No-no-no, dummy, there's a passage in here," Rocky said. Rocky walked up the stairs and tried to lift them up. Sweat was on her red face. The stairs moved and went up.  
  
"Wow, I thought this kinda thing happen in moviez!" Mia said, staring at the open staircase.  
  
"Don't just stare, come on!" Rocky said, running down the stairs.  
  
"Ok, you r de boss!" Mia joked, running also.  
  
"Guys, wait for me!" I said, following them.  
  
We then went to the 1st floor.  
  
"YES! We made it... WE..." Mia paused and looked outside. So many TR members were down there. They were standing by the doorway.  
  
"No!" I cried.  
  
Rocky watched them for a while; she had these cute cat eyes when she stared at them. "Ok, I do however have another idea."  
  
"And what is that?" I asked with a tear rolling down my chin. I felt there was no hope.  
  
"Delia..." Rocky stared at my eyes then put her hand on my shoulder. "Now D, you have to be strong. Please, D."  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Well, then, to tell you the truth from what I see, you're never going to get out of here."  
  
I didn't know what to say. Before I got to speak, she said, "You can only leave this place if you are strong enough. And if you believe, we will. My father once told me that before he died, and I still believe that."  
  
I nodded my head, respecting what she just said. Then I stared at Mia, who was looking out the window. I wiped my tears and stared out the window.  
  
"Let's get the hell out of here!" I said.  
  
"Come on then, back to the battle room!" Rocky said. As she walked off, I followed her. We both forgot about Mia.  
  
"Huh? Wait up, guys... BATTLE ROOM?" Mia said, running behind us.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
I'm... Free?  
  
As we shut the staircase, we walked on it upstairs.  
  
"Um... Rocky, I never asked you this but... how do you know where all the hidden--"  
  
"Look, D, I know because my father used to work for TR. I didn't know about him because my mother never told me. When I joined, I got to know him."  
  
"But that doesn't explain anythang," Mia said, running up the stairs with us.  
  
"Yeah, it does... he's the main guy who made this building. That's why!"  
  
"So... these hidden passages are for... what?"  
  
"A fire, or something like that... also for those who want to run away," she said winking, at me. I smiled, then we reached for the top.  
  
"Ok, we will go to the team's laundry room."  
  
"Huh?" I was confused.  
  
"Laundry room?" Mia asked; she was confused too.  
  
Rocky sighed then looked at me. "You want to leave this place?"  
  
"Yes, of course I do, but--"  
  
"THEN come on, we're wasting time, D!" she said, running across the battle room we crossed earlier.  
  
"Is it me, or does it seem like this place's smell is getting stronger?" Mia said, running with me to catch up to Rocky.  
  
We were back to the start. "Ok, Rocky, now what?" Mia asked.  
  
"Ok, Delia, you need to do this for yourself. We can't go with you."  
  
"Why? You can both get out of here too!"  
  
"No... we have to stay here... it's your destiny to leave, we must stay here... We did bad stuff in our lives..." Rocky looked at Mia, then back at me. "We deserve to burn in hell, you don't... you're a great friend, and you really deserve to go--"  
  
"You need to come with me," I protested.  
  
"GO!"  
  
"NO, if you both stay here, I will too! What was I thinking? My mother was right, I should stay with him! She would've wanted that... I'm dumb to leave him. I--"  
  
"D, there's something we have to tell you..." Rocky sadly said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you know why your mother died?"  
  
"She must have had a heart attack or something," I said, trying not to cry. I still miss her. I walked away towards the elevator. to go back to my husband and my son. Rocky and Mia knew where I was going.  
  
"D... you know your friend... I think his name was Samuel..."  
  
I stopped walking, my eyes opened, but I still had my back towards them. "Yeah, what about him?"  
  
"He... he didn't steal your necklace."  
  
Slowly I turned around and saw my two friends.  
  
Mia began to speak. "Your... Giovanni took it and... he told John to put it in Sam's pocket, so it would look like Sam took it... everyone who was at the club was... well, half were other people, and another half were some of TR's members."  
  
"What?" I asked in shock and disbelief.  
  
"He... told John to flirt with your other friend and put some money and stuff in her purse... D... we..." Rolls of tears came down Mia's face.  
  
"And we... we were in it... we didn't know you... so we followed orders."  
  
I sank to the floor, leaning on a wall. My eyes stared at the front wall. I felt like an idiot. Why did I yell at Samuel? He was right, and I mistreated him.  
  
"But... that's not all that happened," Rocky explained.  
  
"What could be worse?" I asked.  
  
"There was... there... there was a day when Gi... Giovanni came to your room, you remember?" Rocky asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I heard him tell John what happened that day... he... you went to get him something to drink... remember?"  
  
"Yeah?" I asked, wondering where this was going.  
  
"While you did, that's when he got the necklace, and also... that's when... he got your letter from your mother."  
  
"So... what does that have anything to do with--" I paused. I felt that I would find out now! Why were they telling me this?  
  
Mia was crying hard; even Rocky, the strong member of TR, cried.  
  
Mia walked up to me, sat by me, and grabbed my hand. Then she looked me straight in the eyes.  
  
"Giovanni... He... he... he killed your mother..."  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Comments? Flames? Questions? Please, E-mail me at [2]PikadaBlu@aol.com! And please review this fanfic  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:PikadaBlu@aol.com  
2. mailto:PikadaBlu@aol.com 


	14. Racing to Freedom

My Mistakes in Life  
  
By [1]Pikablu  
  
Part 14: Racing to Freedom  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
I'm... free? (Part 2)  
  
"I heard him tell John what happened that day... he... you went to get him something to drink... remember?"  
  
"Yeah?" I asked, wondering where this was going.  
  
"While you did, that's when he got the necklace, and also... that's when... he got your letter from your mother."  
  
"So... what does that have anything to do with--" I paused. I felt that I would find out now! Why were they telling me this?  
  
Mia was crying hard; even Rocky, the strong member of TR, cried.  
  
Mia walked up to me, sat by me, and grabbed my hand. Then she looked me straight in the eyes.  
  
"Giovanni... He... he... he killed your mother..."  
  
My heart sank. I stared at them blankly, now I knew I had to leave. I knew that now wasn't the time to cry my eyes out. I knew that I have to leave that bastard here, I have to leave... NOW!  
  
"OK..." I jumped up to my feet, my eyes filled with fire. "Rocky, tell me what I have to do!"  
  
Rocky wiped her tears and gave me a little smile, then put on her tough look. "Ok, D, now you need to go. Tell the elevator boy that you want to do laundry, then go to the last dryer. Move the dryer to the side. There's a secret passageway under the dryer."  
  
"OK... WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED?" Mia shouted.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Rocky and I both yelled back. We were so lucky no one heard us.  
  
"Bye," I said, walking to the elevator.  
  
"Good bye... our friend," Rocky said.  
  
"Let's get out of here... Bye-bye, D, we'll miss ya!" Mia said, walking away.  
  
Rocky gave a wink to me and said, "You'll make it. I have faith in you!" Then she walked away. I pressed the down button.  
  
The boy was reading an Anime magazine. "Hello, Delia, where do you want to go?"  
  
"Laundry room. I need to wash some... clothes."  
  
"Come on in, then."  
  
Rocky peeked out from the center to see if he'd take me down, then disappeared.  
  
As we were going down, he looked at my book bag, then smiled. "Clothes?" he asked.  
  
"Um... yeah." I started to sweat.  
  
"How many clothes are you washing?"  
  
"Not that much," I said, looking away.  
  
"So... you're going to run away, huh?" he said, smirking.  
  
I looked at him. Oh, boy, I'm dead! The door opened, but I didn't move.  
  
"Go," he said. I gave him a look. He spoke again. "Go! Don't worry, Delia, I'm on your side."  
  
"You... you are?"  
  
"You're a sweet girl... you don't need to be here."  
  
"You won't tell?"  
  
"Nope. Now go, before anyone finds you."  
  
I nodded and walked out the door.  
  
"Bye, Delia."  
  
"Bye... Um..."  
  
"It's Peter, and don't forget it," he said jokingly, then gave me a smile before going up.  
  
I ran to the dryers... there were a lot of them! I've been here before, you see, but there were 10 rows of dryers and 10 rows of washers. How would I know which one was the last dryer? I went to the first row and moved in... Nope, nothing. Then I put it back. Now for the 2nd one... nothing. I moved that one back.  
  
10 minutes later I reached the back ones. I FOUND IT! I pushed it over and slipped into the hole. Before I left, I tried to push the dryer back while I was still in the hole.  
  
As I tried to move my body down, I found it very hard to do. After 20 minutes of going deep, I got tired and I felt like I was running out of breath. I was just about to give up when I heard a voice.  
  
"Delia, my child, get back up and try with all your might to push deeper."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Try, Delia, try with all your might!"  
  
"I... I can't!"  
  
"Please, try!"  
  
Rocks on the top fell on my head. Then I hit something metal. I pushed hard to open it. My breath... my last breath... and then I closed my eyes. The metal door opened, and I felt the cold air. The sun was coming out. Someone grabbed my hand and pulled me out. As I got out of the hole I saw who it was...  
  
"Rocky?" I asked.  
  
"Now get moving, kid, you have a long way to go," she said, letting go of my hand. I saw where we were. We were still by TR HQ, but the dryer door took me into the forest.  
  
"Delia, you're free!"  
  
I wanted to cry from the words I wanted to hear. "I'm... free?"  
  
"Yes, you're free."  
  
"You coming with me?" I asked.  
  
"Nope, I can't. I need to tell your husband that I saw you headed that way, so that when you head for the woods, they won't look there."  
  
"Thanks, you're the greatest! But how did you--"  
  
We heard a lot of guards near us.  
  
"Giovanni must have found out, D! Please, for the love of God, GO!" Rocky yelled.  
  
I got up and ran deep into the forest. I ran for my life. I didn't stop until I got tired. Then I started to walk. I didn't hear anyone. No voices. I was tired. I wanted to go to sleep.  
  
I walked for a very long time. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I had to go far. My feet started to hurt, but I kept on going.  
  
I saw a pokemon center. Thank god, I'm safe! I walked inside and saw Nurse Joy (Nurse Joy's mother).  
  
"Hell--Oh, my, you look like a mess! You need some clothes or something?" she asked.  
  
A mess? I turned and looked in a nearby window. I almost forgot that I was still dirty from the hole.  
  
"Um... yes," I said, feeling as if I were a trouble to her.  
  
"You new in this town?" she asked, giving me some cookies she had.  
  
"Um... well, I guess I am... what town is this?"  
  
"Viridian City."  
  
"What? Did you say... Viridian City?"  
  
"Um... yes, why?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Deep down in my heart, I knew that this was close to where my husband... ex-husband's gym was. He told me that he owned a gym and was a gym leader there.  
  
"Is there another town close to here?" I asked, finishing the cookie.  
  
"Pewter City is close. Just go north. That city has a gym up there too... well, if you're a trainer, that is."  
  
"Oh... Well, what town is south?"  
  
"Oh, that's a wonderful town! It's friendly and peaceful there!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's it called?"  
  
"Pallet."  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Flames, comments? I'll slap you if you don't know my e-mail address by now! LOL! I love ya all! But remember, this story is NOT done yet! LOL! BRB for the next one! Like Mike Tyson once said, "Bite ya later!" ^.~ I'm so bad!  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:PikadaBlu@aol.com 


	15. A Fateful Reunion

My Mistakes in Life  
  
By [1]Pikablu  
  
Part 15: A Fateful Reunion  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
I saw a pokemon center. Thank God, I'm safe! I walked in there and saw Nurse Joy (Nurse Joy's mother).  
  
"Hell--Oh, my, you look like a mess! You need some clothes or something?" she asked.  
  
A mess? I turned and looked in a nearby window. I almost forgot that I was still dirty from the hole.  
  
"Um... yes," I said, feeling as if I were a trouble to her.  
  
"You new in this town?" she asked, giving me some cookies she had.  
  
"Um... well, I guess I am... what town is this?"  
  
"Viridian City."  
  
"What? Did you say... Viridian Cty?"  
  
"Um... yes, why?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Deep down in my heart, I knew that this was close to where my husband... ex-husband's gym was. He told me that he owned a gym and was a gym leader there.  
  
"Is there another town close to here?" I asked, finishing the cookie.  
  
"Pewter City is close. Just go north. That city has a gym up there too... well, if you're a trainer, that is."  
  
"Oh... Well, what town is south?"  
  
"Oh, that's a wonderful town! It's friendly and peaceful there!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's it called?"  
  
"Pallet."  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
They found me or lost me?  
  
I was still dirty, but I didn't care. I was free, like all the birds... I was free!  
  
I looked at the sun shining down on me. It was so pretty. I thought that I'd never see it again. Our windows used to be black. Giovanni said that he hated seeing the light.  
  
I'm just thinking about Samuel. I miss him and Christina. I want to tell them that I'm so sorry, but I don't know where they are. I even miss Spencer and college.  
  
"Over HERE!" someone said.  
  
NOOOOOOOO! It's John! I know that voice! I ran back inside and told Joy to hide me. Nurse Joy put me in the closet with a lot of coats.  
  
Someone ran in the pokemon center. "Um... has anyone seen a girl named Delia? She has brown hair and brown eyes, and she's about this tall," showing my height.  
  
"No, why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh... nothing. Well, I have to go. Bye!" John was about to leave when Nurse Joy said, "I think saw her."  
  
My hands shook as well as my whole body. My heart was going 30 mph.  
  
"You did? Where?"  
  
"Go to Pewter City. I told her that she should go there. I didn't know she was a runaway."  
  
"Oh, thanks!" John then left, saying to the others, "She headed for Pewter City!"  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Pallet's Sweetheart  
  
It was night when Nurse Joy told me it was safe to head out. She gave me a bike to get there faster. I thanked her and rode in the dark.  
  
I hardly saw the night sky; I only saw lights in the building. It was always dark. No sky whatsoever.  
  
(3 1/2 hours later)  
  
I got to the small town. Nurse Joy was right... it was peaceful. I set up my sleeping bag that Nurse Joy gave me before I left. I hid my bags and myself by a big bush.  
  
(1:00 PM)  
  
I was awakened by someone shaking me lightly. "Waitie waitie, Mrz."  
  
I opened my eyes. I thought it was them until I saw a cute little girl staring at me.  
  
"You ok?" she asked. I say she's about 4 or 5. She had brown hair. She was holding a teddy bear, and she was sucking on a lollypop. She had a pretty little pink shirt and baby jeans. She looked like a cute little china doll.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok," I said, sitting up.  
  
"You wanna play?" she asked.  
  
"Um... no, thank you."  
  
"Come on, wanna meet my family?"  
  
"I don't--"  
  
"Sure you do... c'mon!" She pulled my arm.  
  
I sighed. What the heck. "Ok, I'm coming."  
  
Her house wasn't very far. She led me to a big house. Must be rich, I thought. The house looked nice from where I was standing. I saw many pictures in there. Some were of people I didn't know. For some reason, one picture got my attention.  
  
"Who's this?" I asked.  
  
"You never heard 'bout the greatest Pokemon prof.?"  
  
"I guess I haven't," I said truthfully.  
  
"Oh! My name is May! And that's my grandpa, Professor--"  
  
"Samuel Oak." I saw the same person in the picture... only he was real.  
  
"Samuel Oak?" I asked.  
  
"Delia?" he said in shock. We both stared at each other. I felt funny because I was still a little dirty from the hole.  
  
"Delia... you're... oh, my... let's get you cleaned up," he said.  
  
(Delia's in the bathtub thinking to herself)  
  
As I whir the water gently with my fingers, I sigh, thinking about Samuel and the whole thing. I got it all wrong. I bet he pities me. No, NO... not Samuel.  
  
I watch someone's shadow by the door. Knock, knock, knock.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Delia, you done?" Samuel asked.  
  
"Um..." I looked down at myself and answered, "Yeah."  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
We ate dinner with May. May is Sam's granddaughter. His son is on a trip with May's mother, so they asked Sam if he could watch her. I still think of her as a little china doll. (^_~) We didn't say much at the dinner table. Only May did all the talking. She told us about her day in school.  
  
"See, I draw this... See!" She showed me a picture of a blue horse.  
  
"That's very nice," I said, smiling at her.  
  
"I love it, May. I need to hang this one up with your other drawings. Are you done eating, sweetheart?" Samuel asked her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why don't you go and watch TV?"  
  
"Ok, Granddaddy." Then she got out of her chair and ran to the front room. She turned on a cartoon called "Sailor Moon"--some Anime cartoon.  
  
Samuel stopped eating and looked at me. I stopped eating too. I didn't know what he was going to do or say. He folded his fingers together and put his head on his hands.  
  
"So... are you going to change? Or will you stay with TR?"  
  
"How do you know about TR?"  
  
"Newspapers... TV."  
  
"Oh," I said, putting my head down.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I want to change. That's why I ran away," I explained. After a moment, I asked, "But how do I start my life all over? How do I go back to the past?"  
  
"Delia, you can't, but you can go ahead to the future. You will stay here and live with me for a while. You'll have two jobs. One outside the house--I will find you a job--and the other will be cleaning here. When you get your checks, I'll keep them for you to save up for a house for yourself. You don't have to worry about food, I have food here already. These are my only rules for you to stay here... accept it, or leave it. Your choice!"  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
LOVE ME, DON'T HATE ME! LOL! PLEASE E-MAIL ME [2](BLU)  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:PikadaBlu@aol.com  
2. mailto:PikadaBlu@aol.com 


	16. A New Future...

My Mistakes in Life  
  
By [1]Pikablu  
  
Part 16: A New Future...  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
"So... are you going to change? Or will you stay with TR?"  
  
"How do you know about TR?"  
  
"Newspapers... TV."  
  
"Oh," I said, putting my head down.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I want to change. That's why I ran away," I explained. After a moment, I asked, "But how do I start my life all over? How do I go back to the past?"  
  
"Delia, you can't, but you can go ahead to the future. You will stay here and live with me for a while. You'll have two jobs. One outside the house--I will find you a job--and the other will be cleaning here. When you get your checks, I'll keep them for you to save up for a house for yourself. You don't have to worry about food, I have food here already. These are my only rules for you to stay here... accept it, or leave it. Your choice!"  
  
"I'll accept it."  
  
"Good. I hoped you'd say that." Sam walked to the kitchen and came back with some white wine and two glasses. I giggled at the fact that he really was the same Samuel I once knew. He poured the wine in my glass and said, "To... your new life?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" he asked, cocking his head.  
  
"To my new future!"  
  
He just smiled and softly hit my glass with his. "To your new future."  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
My New Future  
  
Samuel got me a job. I work at a nearby flower shop. A lot of people come here. My mother and I used to plant pretty flowers when I was seven, so I'm used to this job. All the people who come in are very nice. They love chatting with me. I think I'm going to love Pallet.  
  
Samuel divorced his wife years ago. He won't tell me why or how, but that's all that was said about that.  
  
(2 months later)  
  
I came home and found May watching "My Little Pony."  
  
I'm trying to think of what to get Samuel. His birthday is almost here. I don't know if I should get him something with pokemon or something like clothes. I'm thinking about that one...  
  
Never mind, I know what I'm going to buy for him! I need to say something so he won't know where I am going. He kinda made me promise not to get him anything, but I couldn't help it.  
  
"May, you want to go to the store?" I asked.  
  
"YAH! STORE!" she said, grabbing her little shoes.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Birthday of a lifetime  
  
As Samuel stood in the front room making May go to school, I walked downstairs and waited for May to leave for the school bus.  
  
"Please, May, you need to go to school. It's fun," Samuel said, pulling her legs.  
  
"No-no-no!" she said, still holding on the door.  
  
"May... tell you what," Samuel said, letting her feet go.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You go to school, and I'll tell you a great story."  
  
"What's it 'bout?"  
  
"A dragon and a princess."  
  
"REALLY?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Bye, Granddaddy."  
  
I finally had my chance. As Samuel closed the door, he went to the front room. I walked up behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" I asked in a sexy voice.  
  
"Hm... is that the maid I hear?" Sam said, smirking.  
  
"I'm not a maid," I said, uncovering his eyes.  
  
"Delia, I knew it was you."  
  
"Happy Birthday, Sammy! Oh... my poor little Sam, you're all grown up!" I teased.  
  
"HAHA!" he sarcastically said.  
  
"I got you something!"  
  
"Oh, my... what's that?"  
  
"Come with me," I said, walking out of the room and upstairs to my bedroom. I went in the closet and got the gift.  
  
"Delia... you really didn't have to," he said as I gave him the gift.  
  
"You're my friend, and I wanted you to have this!"  
  
He opened it. "A 22 karat gold watch! Oh, thank you, Delia!" he said, giving me a big hug.  
  
"You can put a picture on one side of the watch."  
  
"Thank you so much, Delia." With that, he gave me a kiss on my cheek.  
  
"Samuel?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you mind if I gave you a real kiss?" I sat on my bed and looked at his face for a reaction.  
  
"A real kiss?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I wouldn't mind at all."  
  
He sat on the bed with me and leaned over close to me, staring at my eyes. Then quickly our lips met. Emotions mixed with this new passion; I never felt anything like this with Giovanni. I loved this man, I don't care how he acts or looks or how old he is... I love this man. I bet I'd still love him if he was 90. After all, love comes in all different sizes, looks and ages.  
  
As we stopped, I licked my lips to savor the taste of his lips. We stared at each other for a while, then Samuel put his gentle hand on my hair. He moved lower on my face until he touched my lips. Then he put his hand down and leaned over for another kiss.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
The end. Comments? I know now that there won't be any flames for this one!... Ok, maybe there will be... but still, I got a Pika treat for this story! (o*_~o) Bye bye...  
  
The end......? NOT! BRB for another one! HAHAHA! I fooled all of you! There's still more to come HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! By the way, I'm evil! LOL  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:PikadaBlu@aol.com 


	17. ...and Newfound Passions...

My Mistakes in Life  
  
By [1]Pikablu  
  
Part 17: ...and Newfound Passions...  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Passion of Love  
  
As we lay on my bed, hot and sweaty from the heat of our passionate love, I thought of Samuel when he was with Christina and me. I thought of all the times we shared as friends. I loved remembering those times. All those good times...  
  
"So... what are you thinking about?" he finally asked me.  
  
"Oh, nothing much."  
  
"Liar," he said with a smirk.  
  
I started to giggle. "You?"  
  
"Hm... I just don't understand."  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
"Why do you want an old man like me?"  
  
I giggled some more, thinking of his question. "Samuel, you're not like another guy I once knew. You really loved me."  
  
"How long have you known that you loved me?"  
  
"Hm... the day you saved me."  
  
"I see."  
  
"And you?" I asked.  
  
"Same time."  
  
"Samuel?"  
  
"Yes, angel?"  
  
"I forgot something."  
  
"What?"  
  
I sat up and laid on his chest. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
  
He just smiled, then laughed for a while.  
  
"Thanks," he finally said.  
  
"Welcome, Sam," I said, giving him another one of my kisses.  
  
"So, angel... wanna go again?"  
  
I gave him a look, one eye open, the other eye half closed. "Hm... you know Sam... it really doesn't seem like you're old."  
  
"Hm... you're right!" Then he carelessly kissed my neck.  
  
"Wow, Sam, I've never seen this side of you before."  
  
Sam sat up, and I sat up too. He took all the covers off the bed, then smirked and said, "Wow, Delia, I've never seen THIS side of you before, either."  
  
Then he smiled and kissed me again. I felt so alive.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
GREAT NEWS HONEY!  
  
I was sewing up May's pants. She was playing tag with the other kids when she fell and cut her knee and her pants. Then I heard Sam's car--he must be here already. It's been months since I first moved here. Samuel and I are still in love, but we aren't going to tell anybody about this, not yet.  
  
"DELIA, GREAT NEWS!" he shouted.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, still sewing.  
  
"Today I'm named the greatest professor of all time!"  
  
"Are you joking?"  
  
"NO!" he said happily.  
  
"That's so great, Sam," I said running to him to give him a kiss.  
  
(Later that day, in Samuel's room)  
  
"Samuel?" I asked, holding him.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, returning my hug.  
  
"Remember the first day we met, when we went to that pizza place?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember... why?"  
  
"Well, I remember we had a discussion about children... right?"  
  
"Yeah? Hm... you want my baby?" he asked, smirking.  
  
"No."  
  
"No? Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm already going to have your baby."  
  
"You are?" o.O  
  
"Yeah, I found out not so long ago."  
  
"You lived here for... about 5 months, and you're how many months?"  
  
"Three."  
  
"Hm... well, then... do you know if it's a he or a she?"  
  
"It's a he." I couldn't believe it. "I am having another son! I never thought I'd have another one!"  
  
"Are you mad at it?"  
  
"Mad? No, not mad. Just surprised, that's all."  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
What's in a name?  
  
Weeks later, May started to notice how big I was getting. We had to tell her that I was having a baby, but we never told her who the father was. Until...  
  
That day, she was drawing a picture while I was cooking. Samuel was sitting at the kitchen table talking to May.  
  
"Delia?"  
  
"Yes, May?"  
  
"Who's the babe's daddy?"  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The babe!" She pointed to my belly.  
  
"Um... well--"  
  
"May, Mrs. Ketchem is having a baby with Mr. Ketchem."  
  
"Oh. I forgot she's married." May took her picture and went to the front room.  
  
I gave Samuel a look. "Mr. Ketchem?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, you said that you were once married, right, and that you-know-who didn't want you to carry his last name... so I guess you're a Mrs. Ketchem!"  
  
I smiled, then returned to my cooking.  
  
(Later that night)  
  
I love my life. Now that I'm with Samuel, everything is... so perfect... Or so I thought. After the night of... well... "Sweet Passion," we talked about life and how this would affect his work and our whole lives.  
  
"Delia?"  
  
"Yeah, honey?"  
  
"I want to ask you something."  
  
"You already did... but go on."  
  
He stared deep in my eyes; I didn't know what he was going to say.  
  
"Delia, I love you, and you love me. We've known each other since college."  
  
"I know that, Sam."  
  
"Marry me!"  
  
"Marry you?"  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
End of part Q.  
  
A/N: I don't really know if a pregnant woman CAN have sex! I mean, some people told me they can't, and some told me they could... Now I've never been pregnant (THANK GOD! Or wait... I forgot I never had sex, lol) But if it's true or not... E-MAIL ME... I need to know! My brain... my brain!  
  
Next chapter very soon!  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:PikadaBlu@aol.com 


	18. ...with Newfound Fears

My Mistakes in Life  
  
By [1]Pikablu  
  
Part 18: ...with Newfound Fears  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
(Later that night)  
  
I love my life. Now that I'm with Samuel, everything is... so perfect... Or so I thought. After the night of... well... "Sweet Passion," we talked about life and how this would affect his work and our whole lives.  
  
"Delia?"  
  
"Yeah, honey?"  
  
"I want to ask you something."  
  
"You already did... but go on."  
  
He stared deep in my eyes; I didn't know what he was going to say.  
  
"Delia, I love you, and you love me. We've known each other since college."  
  
"I know that, Sam."  
  
"Marry me!"  
  
"Marry you?"  
  
"Yes... Marry me."  
  
"Oh, Sam... I'd love to--"  
  
"GREAT! WE'LL HAVE A WONDERFUL LIFE... YOU AND ME, ME AND YOU AND--"  
  
"Sam!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'd love to marry you... but I can't."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Sam... you have a son--"  
  
"I know I was married before, but that was a mistake... Well... I do love my son and all, but--"  
  
"Listen to me!"  
  
"What? I want you! I love you, Delia, and I... I WANT you to live with me, here... You'll be safe, and I have enough food and money to take care of the both of you."  
  
I took a deep breath. "Samuel, you see... if we do get married... it WILL ruin your whole family's lives and even others. I really don't want them hating us or the baby. Also, people will not respect you and will talk badly about us. I know a lot of people who will. And if I do... you know that Giovanni will find out I'm here and I'm with you... If he tried to get my baby, I'd--"  
  
I started to cry. Samuel held me close and gave me a kiss on my moist lips. Then I stopped crying to rest my head on Samuel's shoulders.  
  
"What is our little boy's name going to be?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Bob!"  
  
"Bob? I really don't like that name," I laughed. (A/N: yes, yes... if you've seen Pokemon 2000, then you'll laugh at my inside joke!)  
  
"Yeah... Hm... what about... Peter!"  
  
"Um... no."  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"No way."  
  
"Jason?"  
  
"No-no-no... What about Danny?"  
  
"Heck no!"  
  
"You decide!"  
  
"Mark?"  
  
"Mark? I think not!"  
  
"Wow, I never knew choosing a name was so hard! My ex-wife just named our son just like that!" he said, then laughed a little.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll decide later," I sighed, smiling and giving him a kiss.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
What's in a name?  
  
May wanted us to take her to the art museum. We walked around for a while looking at paintings. May's father and mother came with us. May wanted to keep going, but I was a little tired of walking and Samuel knew it.  
  
"Take May. I'll stay here with Delia. I really think she should rest for a while."  
  
"Sure, Dad. Come on, May, want to see a painting of a pony?"  
  
"Yeah!" They walked away with May. I sat on a bench and looked at the paintings around us. "Nice, huh?" Samuel said. "I wonder how much time they spend painting."  
  
"Yeah, I never heard of a pokemon museum before."  
  
"It's a museum, only this one has pokemon."  
  
"No... really?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
He smirked, then walked to a painting. "Hey, Delia, look at this painting."  
  
I got up and walked to Samuel. "Oh, this painting is so beautiful."  
  
The painting was colorful; it was also painted by an artist who was once a pokemon master. Pokemon masters are people who fought in battles and in gyms to get badges. At first, they are only called "trainers." To become a master they must defeat the head on the Pokemon League. This painting's frame was silver and gold. The painting had a pichu in it. This pichu was part pokemon and looked part human. I loved it so much. The frame had the artist's name on it. There was some information at the bottom, as well as a quote from the artist.  
  
"I served in war, I served in battles.  
  
I believe that I was god's messenger, because I was born to protect the world.  
  
I am the one sworn to help whoever they are, family, enemies or my foes.  
  
I am the sun in the sky.  
  
I believe that I must not give up in whatever I want to do or be.  
  
If I fall, I must stand up.  
  
I am stronger than anyone, not by the strength of my arms, but by the strength of my heart.  
  
Pokemon are my life. I lived loving them and I'll die loving them."  
  
Painted by Ash Righthorn  
  
When I felt a little pain in my stomach, I covered it with my arms and bent down a little.  
  
"Delia? Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine." I started to laugh.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. The baby just gave me a kick, that's all."  
  
"Ash..."  
  
"Ow! He did it again," I said, feeling my stomach.  
  
The ray of the afternoon sun shone down on the painting. It was a beautiful sight. It reminded me of all the good times I had with everyone I once knew, even my mother. That painting made me feel free and alive again, just like Samuel does every time I see his face.  
  
"I love this painting. I wish I could take it home with me," I said, my eyes full of deep dreams.  
  
"ASH!" Sam yelled out happily.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ash! Our baby should have the name Ash... don't you think so?"  
  
I looked at the painting once more and smiled. "Ash... I love it!" I said, rubbing my stomach.  
  
"Ok, Ash it is!"  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
5 months have passed  
  
"I am as big as a house," I cried, not wanting to get out of bed.  
  
"No, you're not. Even if you are, I'll still love... um... well... I... love... um... you know... Um... your cooking!" Samuel teased.  
  
"You'll never change," I joked, rubbing Samuel's face.  
  
May was at home. She was so happy that her new baby brother is here. His name is Gary. He's so cute, and May is really close to him. I still say she looks like a china doll.  
  
As we got to the house, I put some of my bags down. I had been shopping for little clothes that Ash will need. I can't believe it; I'm going to be a mommy. Well, a mommy all over again, anyway. I get depressed at night thinking about my other baby. Samuel knows why, and he respects that. When I go downstairs at night, he doesn't come down with me, he leaves me alone so I may clear my head a little. Samuel knows everything. In order to show him that I really do care, I don't lie to him. I'll tell him the truth, and I'll tell him everything. I don't want to lose him... not again.  
  
I haven't heard from Christina for a long time now. I think her baby is about... one or two years old. I hope I get to reach her, and I hope she's not still mad at me.  
  
After all that shopping, I just wanted to be with Sam. I put all the food away. When I was going up the stairs, Samuel picked me up. At least, he tried to pick me up.  
  
"SAM! Put me down! COME ON! STOP TRYING!"  
  
"No, that's ok... I got ya," he said, picking me back up. His face was red.  
  
"Come on, put me down!"  
  
"Fine," he said, slowly putting me back down. I walked upstairs and he followed me up. As I put all the clothes in the dresser, Sam walked in the room wearing only an evil grin.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Unwanted guest  
  
Ding Dong! Samuel put on his clothes and walked downstairs. I heard what was going on from the bedroom.  
  
"Professor Oak, we need you to come with us. We discovered a rare pokemon, Dragonite. You need to come with us," Professor Ivy explained.  
  
(A/N: this is back then when there were 100 pokemon discovered... or something like that! Lol)  
  
"I'll be there. Just let me get some stuff."  
  
"Ok, sir."  
  
Samuel closed the door and walked upstairs to see me wrapped up in my sheet, looking at him.  
  
"I have to--"  
  
"I know... Be careful."  
  
"You too." Samuel leaned over and kissed my lips, then walked back downstairs.  
  
(An hour later)  
  
After my shower, I was dressed in my "fat clothes." I really didn't like to have a big belly. I decided to watch a movie in the front room. I felt my son through my stomach. I didn't know that it would be the last time.  
  
Ding Dong! the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'm coming, please wait." My shirt was so large that, if you looked at me, you would think I'm big, not that I'm going have a baby.  
  
I opened the door to see my ex-husband. I gasped and felt my hands shaking. How did he find me? I asked myself. My mouth opened, and I thought I was going to cry.  
  
"Remember me?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Get away from me," I warned him, backing away.  
  
"I can't believe you would sink that low. You know I cared about you."  
  
"Yes, you did, but you never loved me! And how did you find me?" I asked as I backed away even more. He kept walking towards me. Soon I slipped on the rug and fell on my back.  
  
Giovanni pinned me to the floor. "I have my ways to track you down--like the dog you are."  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I cried and screamed.  
  
"You left me and our son... but I'm going to be very nice to you and let you come back. I won't yell at you. I'll act like nothing happened if you come back with me." I gave him an angry look, then spit in his face. He tightened his grip and kept me locked down. My legs were the only part of my body that was moving; my head and hands were on the floor.  
  
"Now, I'll ask one more time--"  
  
"I HATE YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I screamed, struggling harder. I can't give up; I can't let him win over my life! Only God could help me now!  
  
"You $%%$%!" he swore, then hit my face. It hurt, but I finally had the chance to get out! I bit his arm. As he yelled in pain, I pushed him away from me and crawled towards the door. I had to get free...  
  
As I reached the door, I saw Giovanni's shadow.  
  
He grabbed my arm and turned me around. Before he got the chance to do anything...  
  
"FREEZE!" Officer Jenny said, pointing the gun to the back of his head.  
  
Right then I fainted. I saw nothing but pitch black.  
  
I'm so sorry, Giovanni fans! I love Giovanni too, but I needed to put that part in... You'll understand in part 2. It's almost done... I only need S T U V W X Y Z, LOL! I'm making the alphabet, heh heh! Flames? Comments? Come on, people... I hadn't gotten any E-mail's! Ok then, by the way, I wrote that thing the painter said! I love it! When I wrote it I thought it would be too dorky, but it came out good! Bye bye!  
  
[2]PIKA (o^_~o) BLU THE PIKACHU  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:PikadaBlu@aol.com  
2. mailto:PikadaBlu@aol.com 


	19. A New Baby

My Mistakes in Life  
  
By [1]Pikablu  
  
Part 19: A New Baby  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
I think I'm dead,  
  
I feel nothing.  
  
Neither pain nor fear,  
  
Am I really dead?  
  
Just light and free  
  
As like a pidgey I'm flying  
  
I see the golden gates opening  
  
I see all the children playing  
  
Many people of all kinds  
  
Then I see her, beautiful as I remembered  
  
She smiles at me, and walks towards me.  
  
Instead of greeting me, she waves good-bye  
  
"Not now, you mustn't leave him,"  
  
She said to me, as I felt my body moving  
  
I am floating down, away from the gates  
  
Am I going to hell?  
  
Was I really bad?  
  
I heard noises, many types  
  
I hear people talking and I see light.  
  
Bright shiny light, as I open my eyes.  
  
Then I hear crying, I don't know what's going on.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
New babe  
  
"Delia?"  
  
"Sam?" I asked, feeling my body hurt and my arms too weak to move.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm just fine. I only feel a little... MY BABY!" Quickly, without thinking, I sat up to look for my son.  
  
"Calm down, Delia! Ash is fine!" Sam said, holding me, then laying me back down.  
  
"He's ok?" I asked as he kissed my cheek.  
  
"Yes, he's just fine, Delia. You need to rest. In a few days we'll... I mean, you will get to buy your house."  
  
I smiled at him, still feeling weak. "Sam... did I die?"  
  
"You mean, have you died and gone to heaven, or did you die from having Ash?" he joked.  
  
"I mean, did I die and come back to life somehow?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"I saw my mother... I saw her waving to me. I wanted to stay with her... But she pushed me back."  
  
"Delia, you were dying in the room. You were dead for a few seconds but came back... Did you really want to leave Ash and me?"  
  
"No, never! But I wanted to stay with my mother... only for a while longer... I love her, and I still miss her," I said, watching the night sky.  
  
"Delia... I love you... and I want you to stay."  
  
"I will stay, I just wanted to see her one more time."  
  
"Delia... I wish... I... I... never mind."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"I wish... I wish I could get to see him. That's all."  
  
"You can't--he's in the nursery--"  
  
"No, I mean, after you leave, I won't get to see him," Samuel said sadly. He gave me a kiss on my cheek and walked out the room.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Samuel's POV  
  
I walked outside for a while. It was a cold and windy night. I walked around for a very long time. I didn't want Delia to see how much I was hurting. I was deeply in pain.  
  
I love Delia; I wanted to be with her. I know that she is only doing this because she doesn't want trouble, but I really want to see my boy. See him grow up. I didn't get the chance to see my other son grow up, I was always away. Now that I'm rich and famous and I have the time to settle down in my life, I still can't be with my child, Ash. I don't care if my son gets mad at me for marrying Delia; I don't care about any of that. I want to be with my son and my only true love.  
  
I sit here watching the moon and stars. I feel like a wimp or something. A grown man should not be seen crying. But I am, I can't help it. I feel ashamed of crying. I feel like I'm a child again. I can't let anyone see me, not even Delia; I never want to break her heart.  
  
I have an idea. I have to take a stand... I love Delia, but I have the right to see my son. There's something I'm going to have to do, even if Delia disagrees. I don't care anymore--I love her way too much to lose her and the baby, our baby... Ash.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
End of this chapter.  
  
My new email is [2]PikadaBlu@aol.com. Please email me.  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:PikadaBlu@aol.com  
2. mailto:PikadaBlu@aol.com 


	20. Motherhood

My Mistakes in Life  
  
By [1]Pikablu  
  
Part 20: Motherhood  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
The next day, I got some flowers from Samuel's son's wife. I also got a drawing from my little china doll. (^_~)  
  
Samuel hurried into the room and quickly gave me a kiss. "I'm going to buy you a house close to my son's house!"  
  
"HUH?"  
  
"I'm going to buy you a house close to my son's house!"  
  
"NO, SAM, I--"  
  
"YOU WILL! I won't take NO for an answer, Delia! I want to see my boy grow up to be a man! I don't want to lose you or him!"  
  
I didn't speak.  
  
"Delia, I want to at least feel close to you and my son."  
  
I sighed and blew a bit of hair that was falling from my ponytail. I knew once Sam said something, no one could fight back.  
  
"Ok, I'll live here... in Pallet."  
  
"Good! Tomorrow I'll give you the money to buy that house next to my son... so that it will look like you brought it."  
  
"We will tell Ash when he's older. I'll always know he's an Oak, but for now he'll be a Ketchem. I'll be Mrs. Ketchem. I'll have to tell him something when he's small, but when he grows up, I'll tell him... I mean, we'll tell him the truth."  
  
"I love you," Sam said, depressed at the fact that we can't be with each other as much as we want to be.  
  
"Me too," I said, rubbing my hand against his cheek. "Me too."  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
(Week later)  
  
Samuel and his son moved all my things into my new house. That was the day I got to see my little boy, the reason why I haven't was because they gave me pain killers. I wasn't strong to hold him.  
  
As I was in my wheelchair beginning to feel back to my normal self again, I saw my joy. He had Samuel's chocolate brown eyes and my cuteness. (^_~) He's my joy. Once Samuel saw Ash, he fell in love with him... but Sam wondered why Ash had weird lines on his cheeks. His birth marks on his cheeks--lightning cheeks. Sam thought that the doctors made a mistake, but I reassured him it was no mistake; my father had the same marks on his cheeks. I looked into his face; he had all of my family and Samuel's family features. I glanced at the bracelet on his right foot.  
  
Name: Ash Satoshi Ketchem  
  
Born: Nov 11, 1990 (In the movie pokemon 2000 Ash was ten yrs old)  
  
Number: 849039  
  
I saw my son. He was adorable. I knew he'd be the death of me when he's older. I have to keep my baby safe from now on. I can't let Giovanni win my life. I have to get away from the past; I'll forget my past and start in the future--my future. But I felt that everything was going too fast for me.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
5 yrs later  
  
"Ash, where are you?" I asked, looking for my son. He's always missing.  
  
I have to find him... what if he's lost? And looking for his mommy?  
  
"ASH!" I shouted, looking in the bedrooms. I ran outside. "ASH!"  
  
I ran back inside to call the police, then I heard him laughing. I listened for the laugh. I knew I was close. His laughing got louder. It was coming from under that table.  
  
"BOO!" he yelled laughing.  
  
"ASH KETCHEM, HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU, NEVER DO THAT TO ME!" I yelled.  
  
"Sowy, Mommy," my son said, hiding his face under the table again.  
  
I sighed, then had an idea. I crawled under the table with him, but he was turned the other way.  
  
"GOT YA!" I said, grabbing him and laying him on the floor. He laughed as I tickled him.  
  
"Stop, Mommy! ::Laughs:: Stop!"  
  
I stopped and carried him out from under the table. "Now go upstairs and brush your teeth, then nap time."  
  
"NO-NO-NO NAP!" he protested.  
  
"NOW, YOUNG MAN!" I ordered.  
  
He just started to cry and went upstairs to brush his teeth. I really hated to see him cry, but sometimes I have to do what a mother should do. Besides, Ash gets crabby if he doesn't take his naps.  
  
Ding Dong! I walked to the door to see May bringing Gary over.  
  
"Mama wants to know if--"  
  
"Yes, Gary may stay over. Where are they going and how long?" I said, knowing Sam's family by now.  
  
"To the big boat ride!" May said, handing me Gary's things. Gary was way too young to go on the family's trips.  
  
"Ok, I see. You going to get me something from over there?" I asked, loving to hear her cute little voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to get you a seashell."  
  
"Well, then, come on in, Gary. Bye, May."  
  
"Bye, bye Delia!"  
  
"Bye, May." I shut the door and looked at Gary. He was another cutie. "What movie did you bring today?"  
  
"Beauty and the Beast," he said, walking to the TV.  
  
"Well, Ash is taking a nap, so maybe..."  
  
I saw my little boy walking down the stairs. He had on his 'I'm tired, leave me alone' look, until he saw his best friend (his only friend who is a boy), Gary. His hair is all messed up and it looks cute but funny. I tried to fix it, but Ash started to wine about leaving his hair alone. I giggled at my little sleepy boy.  
  
"Hi, Gary!"  
  
"Hi, Ashyboy, wanna see Beauty and the Beast?"  
  
"Uh-huh, I love that movie!"  
  
"Me too."  
  
They both sat down and waited for me to put the movie on. As soon as I put the movie on, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Coming in a minute," I answered, walking to the door.  
  
"Hello, Del... I mean Mrs. Ketchem."  
  
"Hello, Sam... Professor Oak."  
  
He smirked. "I see my son has left Gary here again."  
  
"So what else is new?" I said, giggling at that fact.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"You know you're always welcome, Sam... Professor Oak!" I'll forget what to call him at times.  
  
"Hello, Ash."  
  
"Hi, Professor," he said, giving Sam a hug. I thought it was a nice view to see them both together.  
  
"Mrs. Ketchem, may I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure. Come with me."  
  
I led Sam to my bedroom, I knew Ash wouldn't go in there. I sat on the bed and waited for Sam to sit down.  
  
"Delia?"  
  
"Yes, Sam?"  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's ok, I love my life now that I know I have you."  
  
"I know that, but I wasn't talking about that."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"For five years... I waited..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For this," he said, leaning to kiss me. I let him kiss me. He got on top of me; now I knew what he was talking about. I stopped kissing him.  
  
"Sam? The kids are downstairs..." I heard Ash getting up and turning the TV up louder. Ash has a bad habit of doing that... but right now, I was happy he did it.  
  
"OK, now we can--"  
  
In a supersonic boom my top was off.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
(Later)  
  
"Mommy! The movie finished!" Ash yelled from downstairs.  
  
"I'll be down there in a minute," I answered, still laying on top of Samuel. I sat up and put my bra on.  
  
"He's very handsome, Delia," Samuel said, staring at the celling. When he is in his deep thoughts, he stares at something.  
  
"He's handsome like his dad," I joked.  
  
"He's got your personality." Samuel rubbed my back when I was putting back on my clothes.  
  
"Sam, I want you."  
  
"AGAIN????" o.O  
  
"Not like that! I want to be with you, to see your face every night and day."  
  
"I do too."  
  
"Well, we have 15 more years," I said, looking at Samuel.  
  
"I know. Until then, I'll still love you... Mrs. Ketchem."  
  
"You too, Professor Oak."  
  
END OF PART "S"  
  
Guess what? The part where Ash was hiding under the table... I use to do that to my mother... I always though it was funny... but really I scared my mother to death... and I always end up getting yelled at... I was about four years old! Funny, huh? LOL!  
  
[2]PIKA (o^_~o) BLU THE PIKACHU  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:PikadaBlu@aol.com  
2. mailto:PikadaBlu@aol.com 


	21. Family Love

My Mistakes in Life  
  
By [1]Pikablu  
  
Part 21: Family Love  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Family Love  
  
Gary and Ash walked with us around various places and stores. I knew Ash hated that, so we decided to stop shopping. Sam thought it'd be good to take them to the park and have a little picnic. Gary's parents came back to town. They hadn't picked Gary up yet, but when they ran into us, Gary left with them.  
  
"I think we should be here, this spot."  
  
I unpacked the sandwiches and drinks for the boys. Since Gary's not here, I bet any money Sam will want another sandwich.  
  
"I want another sandwich," Ash said, snatching it from the bag.  
  
I guess not! I'd be broke if I really made a bet. Ash is just like Sam.  
  
"So, Ash, what do you want to become when you're older?"  
  
(A/N: Remember the days when YOU were a five-year old? I wanted to be so many things; I wanted to fly, I wanted to be like James Bond, and I wanted to be a singer/ doctor! Weird huh? Oh no... Gotta get back on the story!)  
  
"A SALESMAN!"  
  
"Salesman, huh?"  
  
"Yeah!" Ash picked up his toy. "You wanna buy this? It's only the cost of ONE ICE CREAM! And that's not all! You get these um... grapes! Two for the price of one! Going once... going twice..."  
  
"SALE!" Sam yelled, then laughed.  
  
"Professor Oak?"  
  
"Yeah, Ash?"  
  
"You ticklish?"  
  
"No, but I know you are!" With one quick move Sam had Ash laughing on the ground.  
  
"Delia, help me here!" I put down my sandwich and helped Sam tickle Ash.  
  
Ash was laughing like crazy. A photographer passed by us. He saw all of us and took some pictures.  
  
"OK...(LAUGHS) I... I... I GIVE UP! STOP!" Ash said, laughing. Sam and I stopped and let Ash get up. His face was red from laughing hard. Sam saw the photographer.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I thought you all looked like a nice family, so I took two pictures, if you don't mind. Here's one copy for you," he said, handing Sam the picture.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
A mother's worst nightmare!  
  
After a few days of Sam promising me that he'll get me copies of the picture the photographer took, he took Ash and me out to dinner.  
  
We went to a beautiful Japanese place. There were a lot of people. After our food was on the table, we started to eat.  
  
(A/N: I love this part of the story! LOVE IT!)  
  
"Delia?"  
  
"Yes, Professor Oak?"  
  
"Um... (sniffle, sniffle) you, um... smell something?"  
  
"Well, um... (sniffle) yeah."  
  
"You think the cook... burned something?"  
  
"No... it doesn't smell like that... I think... (sniffle) Smells like... diapers or something." I looked around and saw Ash eating.  
  
OH NO! I think Ash had an accident? No! My God, no!  
  
"Um... Ash, honey... did you have an accident?"  
  
Sam tried his hardest not to laugh.  
  
"No."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes... No poo poo."  
  
I sniffled again. Boy, was it getting worse.  
  
I asked again, and he said "No." I kept thinking, Oh, Lord, that child has had an accident and I don't have any clothes with me. "Then I said, "Ash, are you sure you did not have an accident?"  
  
"No," he replied.  
  
I just knew that he must have had one, because the smell was getting worse. So I asked one more time, "Ash, did you have an accident?"  
  
This time, he jumped up, yanked down his pants, bent over, spread his cheeks and yelled, "See, MOM, IT'S JUST FARTS!"  
  
While 260 people nearly choked to death on their food, he calmly pulled up his pants and sat down to eat his food as if nothing happened. I was mortified... but some kind people made Samuel and me feel a lot better when they came over and thanked us for the best laugh they had ever had!!!  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
After that day... you'd think Ash would be embarrassed, right?  
  
You're so wrong! He did other things like that.  
  
After putting Ash to sleep, I walked downstairs to see Samuel seating on my couch. "Who invited you?" I asked, smirking.  
  
"Me!" he said, then looked into my eyes. "Is Ash asleep?"  
  
"Yeah, he is."  
  
"Um... I got you that copy you wanted." He gave it to me, and I put in my picture album.  
  
"Where's your copy?"  
  
"By my heart."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Samuel pulled out the watch I gave him and opened it. It was the picture from the park! It was in the side of the watch.  
  
"I told you I'd keep it close to my heart," he said, putting it back under his shirt.  
  
"Remember, Sam, Ash's birthday party is on Saturday the 23rd. Don't make any plans for that day."  
  
"Ash's party is Saturday the 23rd? IT'S HIS BIRTHDAY?" he said, joking around.  
  
"Oh, you're funny."  
  
"I am, aren't I?"  
  
Just be there!"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
THE END OF PART U  
  
I love this chapter. Every time I reread it, it makes me feel warm and happy inside. I'm in love with this one! So when I'm sad... all I have to do is reread this and feel happy again! ^.~  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:PikadaBlu@aol.com 


	22. Family Love 2

My Mistakes in Life  
  
By [1]Pikablu  
  
Part 22: Family Love  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
1 Terrible Death  
  
Now you know that when you have two big kids in your house, you go crazy, right? Well, Ash and Samuel are both my children... Sam acts like Ash and Ash acts like Sam. Sam isn't always here, but when he is... it's like he was never gone. Ash still calls him Professor Oak. Sam doesn't mind that much.  
  
Ash is going to soon be six years old. I invited all the kids in school. Ash is mad about that, but he'll get over it. I got Ash some gifts. He is just in love with pokemon, just like his daddy.  
  
Last night I had that dream again. Matthew was crying in a dark room. I went to pick him up. My ex-husband grabbed my arm and then he... I heard Matthew crying out, "MOMMY! PLEASE, MOMMY!" I don't know what happened next... I woke up fast.  
  
I heard my little Ash's voice repeating, "Mommy! Please, Mommy, wake up!" I jumped up scared to death. My face was white... like I saw a ghost. I couldn't think straight; I turn my head to see Ash. "Mommy... someone's knocking on the door!"  
  
At this time of night? I put on my shoes and walked down the stairs. Then I opened the door. It felt like the middle of winter, but Gary and May were standing there in their PJs, crying their eyes out. "Are you ok? What happened?... Sam!"  
  
"Mommy... Sob and Daddy... were on the ship..." Suddenly May fell to the floor crying. "DELIA, THEY'RE DEAD!" She was crying so hard, you'd think that the poor girl would have a heart attack. May's mother and father wanted to get away; like Sam, they always worked. Always went to trips everywhere. I bent down and moved her close towards me. I held her very close, just as I did with Gary. I started to cry with them. I have known their family; I knew how they felt... when you lose someone you love...  
  
"Delia?"  
  
I lifted my head to see Sam, looking at me. He was crying too, he tried his best to hide it... but I saw right through him.  
  
"Gary, May, let's go inside before we freeze out here. This means you too, Sam... Prof. Oak."  
  
"Thank you, Delia."  
  
I set up Gary's and May's sleeping bags. I put them in bed and stood there until all the kids finally fell asleep. I walked outside, where I saw Sam sitting on the porch's swing. He was looking at the night sky, drinking his coffee.  
  
"Sam? You ok?"  
  
"A little worried about the kids. I'll be fine."  
  
"Why are you worried about them? Well, I know it will take time but--"  
  
"Who's going to watch them? Who's going to take care of them?"  
  
"You know, you could."  
  
"True." He took a sip of his coffee.  
  
We didn't say a word at all. For 30 minutes we didn't say a word.  
  
"How's my boy doing in school?" he asked, still looking at the stars.  
  
"Just fine, Sam. He got all As on his report card, and he's getting more and more like you, Sam. You should see him. He's really a good boy and a smart one too."  
  
Sam made a little smile, then he whispered, "That's my boy." He stared deeply at the stars. "That's my boy."  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
The Party  
  
It was Ash's birthday. The party will be today, but I didn't want to get up. I was way too sleepy. "MAMA! WAKE UP!" I heard my son yelling while he was shaking me. Must be excited.  
  
"Please, Mama! Wake up! Today is the day; I'm a big boy! Big Boy!"  
  
"Huh?" I forgot the date and forgot almost everything. My eyes were still shut. Oh, boy, my baby's growing up, right before my eyes.  
  
"Mama, it's gonna be time for my party. Get up, Mama, get up... Mama?" Ash asked, shaking me to make sure I didn't miss his birthday.  
  
I opened my eyes again and sat down stretching. Oh boy, today is going to be a wonderful day. "Ok, Ash, I'm up, baby."  
  
He smiled and jumped into my arms and gave me a big bear hug. "Mommy, I love you..." he said, still hugging me. Then he let go, smirked, and continued, "... Whatcha get me?"  
  
I sighed and rolled my eyes. I knew it; the boy is growing older and is becoming greedy. Oh, well. "Go and take a bath, Ash."  
  
"No-no, I want a present, please, mama!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Mama," he whined.  
  
I sighed then repeated the answer. "No."  
  
"Mommy, you don't love me?"  
  
"I said no, Ash. No gift until everyone gets here."  
  
"So you don't love me?"  
  
"Ash, you know I do."  
  
"I CAN OPEN IT????" he asked, jumping up and down the bed.  
  
"NO!" I said, getting annoyed.  
  
He stopped jumping on the bed and made a puppy face at me. "Why, Mama?"  
  
"No is no. Now go and take a bath."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I said so."  
  
Yeah, but why?"  
  
Because I'm your mother."  
  
Why?"  
  
"Because I gave you birth."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"MOVE IT!" Ash was smart and always tricked me into doing things.  
  
"But... but... but... but... it's my birthday, Mama, and I have been good all year... and I really want to see one gift... I'll promise I won't bug you today... also I love you Mama! ::puppy dog eyes:; Please mama, please?"  
  
This boy, always tricks me. "Oh...Ok... first go take a bath."  
  
"YAHOO, YIPE, YAH!!!!!!!!!" he shouted and ran downstairs.  
  
I sighed. Oh... I really didn't want to get up. I yawned and got dressed for the party. Then I got Ash's gift from the closet.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
In the kitchen, I started to cook the food for the party. The phone rang, and I quickly answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Ketchem. Is Ash around?" asked Sam.  
  
"Um... No, he's taking a bath."  
  
"Oh. Well, I was going to wish him a happy birthday."  
  
"He'll be out in a bit. Well, then, good bye."  
  
"So I guess you don't want to talk to me... alright then."  
  
"No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no!!!"  
  
Samuel started laughing a little by my reaction. "I guess I'll hang up then," he said jokingly.  
  
"Ok, fine, bye... click," I said, making it seem like I had hung up.  
  
"WAIT, DELIA!" I started to laugh, and Sam knew I hadn't hung up.  
  
"So what did you wanted to say, Sam?" I asked, going back to my cooking while holding the phone on my shoulder.  
  
"What are you cooking?"  
  
I got mad at him for that. I felt like he didn't care about me, only my cooking.  
  
"What are you cooking?"  
  
"Ok, since that's all you wanted to ask me, I'm cooking FOOD!!" Then I hung up the phone and lay it on the table.  
  
He called back again. I already knew it was him calling back. I picked up the cordless phone and said "Hello, Ketchem's residence, Delia speaking."  
  
"Delia, look, I'm sorry... Really I am."  
  
"Uh-huh," I said, not wanting to give in.  
  
"Really I am, Delia. I haven't eaten anything last night or today as a matter of fact."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm working on a new--"  
  
"Sam, I told you, you have to take a break on your research! You know you're never going to figure out anything if you don't eat!"  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"...I'm making hot dogs and fries for the kids, mashed potatoes and gravy with turkey slices and corn for the adults. Oh, and also warm bread."  
  
"You know you're making me hungry over here, right?"  
  
I giggled at that.  
  
"Delia, you know... our boy's growing up too fast, and I... well, I... I was thinking... when would we tell him?"  
  
I was quiet for a while.  
  
"Delia?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We are going to tell him... right?"  
  
I gave a long sigh and replied, "When the time is right, Sam, we'll tell our son... but not now."  
  
"Let me guess... You really haven't thought about it, right?"  
  
"Um... yes."  
  
"Oh, Delia..."  
  
"Sam, I don't think we should tell him now... he's still little."  
  
"Ok, we'll tell him someday... maybe when he's 10 or 12."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Delia?"  
  
"Yes..." I looked away from my cooking and saw Ash nude. "Yes... Um... Mr.... I mean... Professor Oak?"  
  
"Is Ash there?"  
  
"Yeah, want to talk to him?"  
  
"Not right this moment, Delia."  
  
"Ok, what were you going to say?"  
  
Ash pulled my shirt. "Mama, I'm done... can I have my present now PLEASE!"  
  
"Um... sure, baby, but you know you still need to put on your clothes first!"  
  
Samuel started to laugh.  
  
"Mama... you said before I took my bath... and I did! See? Look at how I'm so clean!"  
  
Samuel started to laugh again. He sounded like he couldn't stop. I giggled a little, trying to keep and more serious face.  
  
"Ash... go put your clothes on first."  
  
"Mama..." he whined.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Mama, I took my bath, and I'm clean!"  
  
"GO!" I ordered.  
  
Ash turned to the front room and walked out. Samuel stopped laughing and got more serious.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What were you going to ask me?"  
  
"Ok, no, I was going to tell you something, not ask you."  
  
"Oh, ok then, what?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
My heart sank, thinking of how much I had missed Samuel so very much. I had so many thoughts in my head.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
We didn't say a word until five minutes later when Ash broke the quietness.  
  
"MAMA! I'M DONE!"  
  
"Oh, Ash, um... you have a call from Professor Oak." Ash jumped up and down for joy. I handed him the phone.  
  
"Hi, Professor Oaky!"  
  
"Hello, Ash, happy birthday!"  
  
"Thank you, sir... you coming to my party?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world!"  
  
"Yah... By the way... may I ask you somethin'?"  
  
I'm so glad I finally taught Ash some manners.  
  
"Yeah, sure, anything."  
  
"Whatcha get me?"  
  
::Both adults did an Anime fall::  
  
Ok, maybe not.  
  
"Ash, you have to wait."  
  
"Ok, mommy" Ash said, sitting on the floor.  
  
"Professor, I'm sorry that my son... Um..."  
  
"Ha, ha! It's ok, Delia... Mrs. Ketchem. I understand about boys his age. I had a son and grandson, you know!"  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"Hey... look at how patient I am... See, I'm waiting! See, Mommy, see!" Ash said, smiling with his hands folded up together.  
  
"Ok, Ok, I'll give you ONE present. Wait in the front room."  
  
"OK," Ash said, quickly running to the front room.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as May and Gary are done dressing up. Bye, love." Then he hung up the phone.  
  
"Love? Hm..."  
  
"I'M IN THE FRONT ROOM, AND I'M WAITING FOR THE PRESENT LIKE A GOOD LITTLE BBBBBBOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYY!"  
  
"Oh, Ash," I sighed. I walked in the front room and sat on the couch with Ash. I took the gift from under the couch and gave it to him. He quickly opened it, tossing wrapping paper all over the floor.  
  
"WOW! A pokeball clock! THANKS!!!!!!" he said happily, giving me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"What else?" he asked, wanting me to give him another. I sighed and walked back to the kitchen.  
  
"Mommy... I was playing... Mommy, come on... Mommy?" he called back.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Four hours later, I was busy greeting the guests. I was worried that the party wasn't going to be great for Ash. Ash was sitting on the floor by the window with his best friend Gary. They don't know that they are related.  
  
"Ok. I'll trade you my Eevee toy for your pikachu toy," Ash said to Gary.  
  
"Ok. I like Eevee," Gary said, holding his new toy.  
  
"I like Pikachu," Ash said, hugging the toy doll.  
  
Sam and I walked into the front room. "Ash, I think it's time to blow out your candles, hon!" I said cheerfully.  
  
"YAH!" Little Ash cheered and ran into the living room, where all his gifts and sat on the chair. Samuel brought out the cake with five candles on it. Everyone started to sing the birthday song for Ash. After it was over, one of my friends told Ash to blow out his birthday cake. Ash hesitated for a minute, then blew them out.  
  
"YAH!" everyone cheered.  
  
[A/N: in this little part of the story... Delia Ketchem and Samuel Oak didn't hear this part]  
  
"Ash, what did you wish for?" Gary asked his best friend.  
  
"I'll tell you, but we have to go to my room."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The two ran upstairs to Ash's room.  
  
"So what did you wish for?"  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm your friend."  
  
"Ok... I wish I got to see my father."  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
The END of this chapter!  
  
Almost done, guys! Don't you just love Ashy boy here? LOL!  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:PikadaBlu@aol.com 


	23. Issues of Trust

My Mistakes in Life  
  
By [1]Pikablu  
  
Part 23: Issues of Trust  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Short update ^_~  
  
Samuel sometimes has time to play with his kids. May, Gary, and Ash. They all go to the park or the carnival, and we all have a fun time. Samuel sometimes kisses me when people aren't looking. Or he'll give me a little pinch on the butt. (A/N: had to write that in)  
  
Ash, my baby, will always be my baby no matter what. But he's growing up too fast for me. I don't want to lose him... not like when I lost...  
  
No! It's not going to be that way. That's why I'm more protective towards my son. He's all I have, my life, my little man. Samuel knows that too. He cares for Ash just as I do.  
  
He's my son, and Samuel's his father. So nothing in the world matters.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Am I really safe here?  
  
It was a normal afternoon, and Ash wanted to go out. Samuel took the day off to spend time with his grandchildren.  
  
"Mommy, I want to go out," Ash cried and begged me.  
  
"Ash, baby, I'm too tired from cleaning, honey. Maybe we'll go somewhere tomorrow," I said trying to give him a warm smile.  
  
"You said that yesterday, and the day before and the day before that day," he stated looking half mad and half depressed.  
  
Boy, how can a child remember so far but not remember where he left his shoes last? "Ash, please, not now," I begged, dropping my whole tired body on the couch.  
  
"But... But you promised," he said with tears falling down his eyes.  
  
I know honey but--"  
  
Ash ran upstairs crying. I really hate when the boy does that. He knows that's my one and only weakness. I really hate seeing him cry.  
  
The doorbell had rung, and I was way to tired to answer it. "What if it's Samuel... or maybe... No, no, I'm not going to..."  
  
The door shakes and rattles. I just sit here watching the door shake.  
  
I know that I'm starting to quiver while my eyes are glued to the door. I'm scared to death. What will happen? What if it's him? He's nearby and he wants to kill me and... No, not my son.  
  
The door is being knocked, and now I'm trembling. I can't move; my feet are stuck on the floor, and my hands are sweating. The cordless phone is now here, it's in the kitchen, I can't scream because I had just lost my voice. I feel the sweat falling from my forehead. I don't know if I should run or not. I hear someone walking down the stairs... Down... the... stairs?  
  
"ASH!"  
  
Mommy, there's someone at the--"  
  
The door is kicked harder, and the glass breaks. I finally jump up and run towards my son. I grab his whole body and make a run of it.  
  
"MAMA!" he cried as I made my way to the kitchen. My heart pumped faster as I opened the back door and escaped. I ran all the way to Samuel's house and knocked on the door hard and fast. Ash was crying, from panicking and from me going crazy in one second.  
  
Samuel wasn't home, but little May answered the door and saw me, my hair messed up and holding Ash with one arm, almost dragging him. "May, where's your grandfather?" I asked, out of breath.  
  
"Mrs. Ketchem, he's over at your house now!" she answered.  
  
I finally put Ash down; he sat on the ground and wipeed his tears with his hands, which were now dirty.  
  
"DELIA KETCHEM!" someone yelled. My body jumped. I turned around to face Samuel. He got off his bike and quickly walked up to me.  
  
"WHAT WAS ALL THAT?" he yelled.  
  
"Someone was at my door and I--"  
  
"Went all undomesticated on me!"  
  
"That... that was you at my door?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
Oh, Lord... I thought to myself. "Wait... that was you right?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
I slapped Sam on the chest and started to scream. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KNOCK DOWN MY DOOR LIKE THAT? YOU KNOW YOU HAD ME SCARED OUT OF MY MIND? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"  
  
"Calm down... thought something was wrong when you didn't answer your door!"  
  
"WELL, YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING AFTER YOU KNOCKED... LIKE, 'DELIA ARE YOU THERE?'"  
  
"CALM YOURSELF DOWN--" Samuel noticed that he too was now screaming and we were only a few inches apart from each other. He blushed when he saw a lot of people from Pallet walking out of their houses to see what all the screaming was about.  
  
"Delia... come inside," he said in a low voice. He walked in the house, I carried Ash into the house, who seem to be trembling from all the drama today. (A/n: poor kid ^_~ )  
  
"Delia, the reason why I came over was because I wanted to tell you that Spencer Hale and his wife and daughter Molly will becoming here to visit us in Pallet."  
  
Spencer?"  
  
Samuel raised his eyebrow and looked at me strangely.  
  
"Gramps, can me, May, and Ash go in the backyard?" Gary asked.  
  
"Sure... run along," he said, still staring at me strangely.  
  
"C'mon, guys," May said, running first to the backyard. The rest followed her. They all left me with Sam, who was scaring me because he's looking at me strangely and he won't stop.  
  
"What?" I asked. Sam folded his arms cross his chest and looked at me, then open his mouth to say something.  
  
"You... you won't try anything funny when Spencer is around... right?"  
  
"Huh?" I'm very confused.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
Um... No, I don't, Sam, I thought to myself. I didn't answer him.  
  
"Delia... remember when I was teaching... you and Spencer... you know."  
  
"Um, no, I don't know, Samuel... stop it, you're scaring me."  
  
"You had a thing for Spencer, right?" He asked, now looking down on the coffee table.  
  
"A thing?" I didn't realize what he was getting at.  
  
"Delia, you know what I mean, you don't try anything funny with Spencer, ok?"  
  
"What are you saying... you know I wouldn't cheat on you... right?"  
  
"Hm," he said, still staring at the table.  
  
"Ok... what was 'Hm' all about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Sam," I said in a demanding voice.  
  
"Nothing, I was just--"  
  
"You don't believe me, do you?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Then what was 'Hm' all about, huh?" I asked, getting angry.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry Del--"  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Sam," I said, then got up and walked to the backyard. "Ash, come on, honey. we're leaving."  
  
"Oh, Mom! Do we--"  
  
"YES. Come on." I grabbed Ash's hand and walked to the front, which is a long walk. Samuel's yard is gigantic.  
  
When we got to the front Samuel stood there waiting for us. I sighed, then walked past him until he grabbed my arm, keeping me from walking away.  
  
"Delia, come inside. Really I want you to stay."  
  
"We have to go, Sam... Professor Oak." I said, glaring at him.  
  
"No... I... Um... I heard it's going to rain, and you should stay here for the night."  
  
"No, it's not," I said, shaking his hand away. Then I felt it.  
  
Just my luck... it's raining.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Later that day after dinner:  
  
"So wanna go and play hide and go seek after dinner?" Gary asked.  
  
"No, Gary, it's going to be late, and you kids should go to bed early. School's tomorrow." Samuel said, busting their bubble.  
  
"Ah, man!" all the children said, frowning.  
  
"Well,I guess you're upsetting everyone today, Professor," I said, hinting to him that he was now in my crap list.  
  
After the children were in bed, Samuel sat by me on the couch. I didn't look at him at all. I mostly was staring at the fireplace. He cleared his throat for a while, but I didn't move. Then he tried to talk to me, but I didn't answer him at all.  
  
"Delia, I'm sorry... it's just that, I... Well... I was scared."  
  
This got me to talk. "Of what, Sam?" I asked in an emotionless tone.  
  
"Of you... leaving me."  
  
"Me leaving you?" I asked, then slowly turned to face Samuel.  
  
"I was scared that... if you saw him again... you'd leave me."  
  
"Why would I leave you like that?"  
  
"He's younger then me, and he's more um... well... let's face facts, I'm not a handsome man and--"  
  
"Samuel, you're wrong! Is that what you think of me? A woman who wants a handsome young man? And by the way... I don't fall in love with ugly guys. Well, once I fell in love with an evil guy... but he wasn't ugly!" Samuel chuckled at that.  
  
"Anyway, I fell in love with you, and like I always say... I don't care about your age... does love really matter as far as gender, age, or how handsome someone is?"  
  
"The gender part does."  
  
"SAM!"  
  
"What?" he asked, chuckling.  
  
"I wasn't joking here!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but that was funny!"  
  
I just faced at the fireplace and took a deep breath. Samuel put his arm around my shoulder and leaned his face on me.  
  
"Why do you have to do that to me?"  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"I said it once, and I'll say it again... you'll never change."  
  
"Nope... Anyway, change is a bad thing."  
  
"It's good at some parts."  
  
"True."  
  
"You think the kids are sleeping?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Why? Are you in the mood?"  
  
"No... are you?"  
  
"Nope... nope... course not."  
  
"Oh... Ok then."  
  
"Nope... nope... nope." Samuel leaned in, put his soft hand on my cheek, and made me face him.  
  
"What?" I asked, not really knowing what he was doing.  
  
He leaned in and gave me a kiss. I didn't know what else to do because I was really enjoying it, so I kissed back. I felt his warm smooth hands touching and rubbing my own hands. I really couldn't take his weight anymore, so I laid on the couch and sent him on top of me. I was about to take off his lab coat, but he stopped me.  
  
"Delia... we have to stop."  
  
"Why?" I asked Why? What did I mean by that? Wasn't I mad at him?  
  
"We have to stop."  
  
"I know... because of the kids, right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why?" I asked. God, I really must be in the mood.  
  
"Because... the couch is no place for us to... um... do nasty things that adults need to do."  
  
"My room's better. Besides, it has more room."  
  
"Oh, I see, let's go!" I said, racing to his room. He raced with me.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
The embarrassing event  
  
(A/n: I love this part. The idea belongs to my dear little cousin, who still today is being laughed in his face for doing this. I LOVE YOU AND I'M SORRY!)  
  
The next day after refreshing up, Ash yet again begged me to take him somewhere.  
  
"The zoo!" Samuel said to Ash.  
  
"The zoo? What's that?" he asked.  
  
"Delia, Ash, never seen the zoo before?"  
  
I blushed. "Um... not really. Nor the circus for that matter."  
  
"Well, then, kids, pack your stuff... we are going to the zoo, then the circus!"  
  
"YAH!!!!!!!!" all the kids yelled.  
  
Funny... when I'm mad, he kisses me... when they're mad, he takes them out..." I sighed then looked at Samuel.  
  
Afternoon comes, and we were done with the zoo; Samuel decided to take the kids and me to a quick lunch. We ordered some food and sat down and started to eat. Then... I smelt it.  
  
Oh, God, don't tell me... Ash had an... oh, no... he did...  
  
"Ash... hon... did you... go to the bathroom at all today?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you sure?" Samuel asked him, smelling it too.  
  
"Yep, no wee wee."  
  
The smell was getting worse. And I knew it and Samuel know it.  
  
Oh, my, not now, Ash... why do you have to do this to me NOW?  
  
"Ok, Ash, baby... did you go to the bathroom right now?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"ASH... IF YOU DON'T TELL ME THE TRUTH, YOU'RE GOING TO BE--"  
  
Ash stood up on his chair, turned around, pulled down his pants, spread his butt cheeks out, and said, "Look... only farts, Mama."  
  
Samuel's and my eyes widened. May and Gary just started to laugh, and so did everyone that was in the restaurant. A couple came up to us, still laughing, and told us that it would be alright and that they hadn't laughed so hard in years.  
  
Ash and I went home. Samuel took the sleepy May and Gary to his house.  
  
Note to self, never take Ash anywhere."  
  
"Mommy, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok, Ashy. Next time don't do that, ok?"  
  
"Ok, Mama." He gave me a bear hug and stood there for a while. I kissed the top of his head.  
  
My baby, I thought. My baby.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
I want her  
  
A/N: Ok, for some of you people who wants to know what happened to big "G," this part will tell you what happened. Also Delia is not in this part nor anyone in pallet. This is unknown to Delia or Samuel. The setting here is in a prison.  
  
"Ok, boss, whatever you want, but I don't get it. Why didn't you kill her? You're stronger then her, and I know that you could've killed her in less then two minutes."  
  
"I tried to."  
  
"No, you didn't... you held back."  
  
"I said I tried."  
  
"Brother... I know you. Don't lie to me. You never lied, and I won't let you lie to me now."  
  
"I... I still love her, John."  
  
"So what should we do? I mean, you know that they won't let you go for four years."  
  
"John, don't worry, I have everything under control."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes... believe me, she won't get away."  
  
"So now what are we going to do?"  
  
We? I can't do much in here, but you and the rest we'll remind to do crime and steal pokemon. And I want you to be the gym leader until I come back."  
  
"Yes, sir" John said, sitting up in the hard chair near the bars to Giovanni's cell.  
  
"Also, John..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I want you to put down a lot of money for the testing project that the Kanto has."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"There are some researchers who want to do a experiment on the legendary pokemon called "Mew." They are trying to make a "Mewtwo," but they can't do it without money. Give them what they need."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because I think they're on to something... something I think that will make me powerful."  
  
A/N: Pokemon the first movie... this is that little part; it explains why Giovanni Was control of the whole search then. If you watch the movie you'll understand when one scientist said, "We should call Giovanni" or something like that. Back to the story.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
End of chapter  
  
So what did you guys think? Funny? No? I'm sorry, I really lost my notebook... it's not really want I wanted to write down... I thought about all the people who had been asking me questions about Giovanni so I decided to add this part it. I'm trying to fit everything perfect. Like the next chapter is going be with Ash and Molly (Hale's daughter) and that photo! See what I mean, it seems like it's the true facts don't it? Lol. I hope you like my NEW writing style. If you are like Latonya and you don't understand... that's ok. ::tries to explain it::  
  
Ok well, you see I use to not clarify some things and just read what was in my notebook and copy it... even if it was misspelled or the wrong words. Also I really didn't explain anything much, my friend told me that when I write fanfics... something I write them... lifeless I don't explain things and a lot of that. I'll admit I was depressed because I really wanted more people to like it, but so far a few people review me. And they have always been the same people. Anyways just so you know... I thought about giving up writing... but now, I thought of something.  
  
You really don't need people to tell you what or how to make your story. If you think it's great thumbs up for you. You don't really need to be first place or #1. As long as you feel that your and your fanfic is #1 that's really all that matters. And Oh my god... I'm turning all sappy ::cries::  
  
Anyways, I'm going to stay up tonight and keep writing my heart out.  
  
By the way, my two cousins wants me to tell you to read all their poems and fanfics. My cousins are:  
  
HB = A mean rude person who writes AAMRNs, and I got her to start writing eldershippy which soon will be in Latonya Wright's site... cuz I know she loves Eldershippys! Lol  
  
KissinUrSkin= I think many know her. She writes eldershippy only and she loves shake-a-spear!  
  
KissinUrSkin: It's Shakespeare!  
  
Whatever, anyways bye, bye ya!  
  
[2]PikaDaBlu@aol.com  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:PikadaBlu@aol.com  
2. mailto:PikadaBlu@aol.com 


	24. The Unknown Danger

My Mistakes in Life  
  
By [1]Pikablu  
  
Part 24: The Unknown Danger  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Mr. Ketchem  
  
Ash was getting bigger but not really so wiser... more like a clown. I don't really want to tell him that. Anyway, it was cute at first. Now, well... really, it still is cute.  
  
Spencer and his wife came to Samuel's house. Ash got to meet Molly, their daughter.  
  
"Who's that pretty girl?" Spencer asked.  
  
"Oh, her? Oh, she's just my mom," Ash answered.  
  
"Remember Delia Ketchum? That's her," Samuel said.  
  
"Delia, you're so beautiful. And you have a child. That's great."  
  
"So how is your life, Spencer?"  
  
"Oh, fine, I'm still busy on my Unown project."  
  
"Well, this is my son, Ash. Ash, this is an old friend of mine"  
  
"Hello, Ash."  
  
"Hello, I'm Delia's Mr. Ketchum."  
  
"Delia's Mr. Ketchum? Nice name."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You like sports?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"That's great. What kind of sports?"  
  
"All."  
  
"Really, all?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You all should have a seat," Samuel said, leading them to the front room.  
  
"Ash, don't say your Delia's Mr. Ketchem... say Ash."  
  
"Um... Ok."  
  
"Now let's go to the front room." I said, leading Ash.  
  
"Delia, this is my daughter Molly."  
  
"Hi, Molly."  
  
The little girl smiled and waved, then hugged her daddy.  
  
"You're Delia's Mr. Ketchem, I heard, are you not?" Spencer's wife asked Ash.  
  
Ash gave her a confused look. "Well, miss, I thought I was, but Mom said I'm not."  
  
"Then who are you?" she asked, smirking.  
  
"I don't know now..." Then he acted like he was crying. "I'm a lonely, mommyless child!"  
  
"ASH!" I scowled. Spencer and his wife laughed for a bit.  
  
"He'll be going back to school very, very soon, starting next week."  
  
"You know what? I brought my camera. Is anyone up for photo taking?" Spencer asked.  
  
"Sure but we should take it outside," Samuel said.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Ash leaning new stuff  
  
A/N: Well, you see, I kinda wanted to relax and have a little fun talking about Ash, so this chapter is about little Ash Samuel Oak/Ketchum.  
  
On the first day of school, the kindergarten teacher named Mary said, "If anyone has to go to the bathroom, hold up two fingers."  
  
Ash, sitting in the back row, asked, "How will that help?"  
  
The teacher just gave Ash a 'That's not very funny, Mr.' look.  
  
Ash felt like he wasn't really fitting in, and I knew it right away. I love Ash, and I know what he's going though. Sometimes I get notes from his teachers.  
  
Of course, once Ash began to read, that really wasn't good.  
  
Ash and I returned from the grocery store and began putting away the groceries. The boy opened a box of animal crackers and spread them all over the table. "What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"The box says you can't eat them if the seal is broken," the boy explained. "I'm looking for the seal."  
  
"Oh, Ash, it doesn't mean... grr... never mind." I decided to let it be for now.  
  
The next day, I was preparing pancakes for Gary, May, and Ash, since Samuel had to be at a meeting. The two boys began to argue over who would get the first pancake. I saw the opportunity for a moral lesson. "If Jesus were sitting here, He would say, 'Let my brother have the first pancake. I can wait.'"  
  
Ash turned to Gary and said, "Gary, you be Jesus."  
  
"ASH KETCHUM!"  
  
Ash gave me a puppy dog look. No! Must... not... fall... for... it...  
  
"Ash... behave!" I said, giving him an angry look.  
  
"Sorry, mama," he said, then gave the pancake to Gary.  
  
Later that night, I needed to finish cleaning the floors. "Ash, honey, please go into the back porch and bring me the broom."  
  
"Mama, I don't want to go out there. It's dark."  
  
I smiled reassuringly at him. "You don't have to be afraid of the dark," I explained. "Jesus is out there. He'll look after you and protect you."  
  
Ash looked at me. "Are you sure he's out there?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. He is everywhere, and he is always ready to help you when you need him," I said, then walked away for a minute to get the dishes dried.  
  
Ash thought about that for a minute. Then he went to the back door and cracked it a little. Peering out into the darkness, he called, "Jesus? If you're out there, would you please hand me the broom?"  
  
No answer. "Please?"  
  
Again no answer. "Mama, you lied! He's not there!"  
  
"Oh, Ash, stop it," I said, getting the broom myself.  
  
A/N: this is now Ash's POV.  
  
"How can I make them proud of me? I know! I'll run away... far away... great! Tonight!"  
  
While Delia was sound asleep, Ash packed all his stuffed animals and a sandwich. Soon he was off. He had spent the morning running off to the nearby pokemon center.  
  
"Hello, little boy... are you lost?"  
  
"Um... No."  
  
"Oh... Where's your mom?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"And your dad?"  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I work here!" Nurse Joy said with a smile.  
  
"Well, then... I do too!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"I clean."  
  
"I see."  
  
Someone ran to Nurse Joy. "Please help my pokemon! Please!" said the trainer who rushed in with his Geodude.  
  
Ash now had the chance to hide. He looked down the hallway and saw a door. He ran in there.  
  
Unknown to Ash Ketchum, danger followed him.  
  
"Um... yeah, hey, lady."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, sir, but I'm really busy."  
  
"It'll only take a second, Miss."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Have you seen this doll?" the man asked Nurse Joy.  
  
"Um... yeah, I think so... but that was years ago."  
  
"You know where she went?"  
  
"I've forgotten. Is that your sister?"  
  
No, she's my brother's lost wife... anyway, if you see her call me at this number." The man gave her a card.  
  
"John... hm... ok, John, if I see her I'll call you."  
  
"Thanks." The man left.  
  
Meanwhile, little Ash was in the room full of food. "Oh, wow! Heaven!" Ash said, hugging the box of food.  
  
A woman walked in the pokemon center. "Have you seen my baby?" She showed Nurse Joy the picture.  
  
"Yeah... he was here a minute ago, and I'm--"  
  
Nurse Joy stared at the woman. "A man told me to call him when I see you!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"His name was John."  
  
John, Delia thought.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
The 911 Call  
  
A 911 operator gets a call one evening but nobody says anything. Fearing the worst, the operator calls back, and a little boy answers the phone in whispering voice. "Hello."  
  
"Hello, little boy. Did you just call 911?" The operator asked.  
  
"No!"  
  
"O.K., is your mommy home?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I speak to her, please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because she's busy!"  
  
"Oh, OK. Is your daddy home then?"  
  
"Have no daddy!"  
  
"Oh, well, do you have anyone you know who lives with you or is around you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let me talk to them, then."  
  
"No!"  
  
"My God! Why not, child?  
  
"He's talking to the police."  
  
"Oh, so the police are there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I speak to one of them?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because they are really busy."  
  
"Well, what's your mom busy doing?"  
  
"Talking to the firemen."  
  
"Can I speak to one of the firemen then, please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, goodness, why not?"  
  
"Because they are really busy too!"  
  
"Well, what are all of these people busy doing?"  
  
"Looking for me!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to go bye, bye!" Ash said, then hung up the phone.  
  
I better look to see if anyone is looking for me here."  
  
Ash then walked out and bumped into his mother. "I didn't do it," Ash said.  
  
"Ash Satoshi Ketchem!"  
  
Big trouble... she used my full name.  
  
"What were you thinking, young man?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mama."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Nurse Joy stopped Delia. "A guy named John told me to--"  
  
"No, please don't call him, he wants to hurt her," Samuel said, walking towards Delia.  
  
"Ok, I won't then."  
  
"You never saw us."  
  
"All right."  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Now Ash turned 8  
  
Sam and I sat down with Ash. Ash had to do a report. And the question was not one Samuel and I wanted to answer.  
  
"How was I born?"  
  
"Well, honey.." I started. "The, um... stork brought you to me."  
  
"Oh, well, how did you get born?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, the stork brought me too."  
  
"Well, how were Grandpa and Grandma born?" he persisted.  
  
"Well, darling, the stork brought them too!"  
  
Several days later, Ash handed his paper to the teacher, who read with confusion the opening sentence: "This report has been very difficult to write due to the fact that there hasn't been a natural childbirth in my family for three generations."  
  
(At home)  
  
"I got an F on my homework," Ash said, throwing his backpack on the floor.  
  
"Delia, I think you should tell him you know about the birds and the bees," Samuel said.  
  
"ME? Why don't you?"  
  
"Um... bad enough I have to tell May and Gary."  
  
"I'm going to wait."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"NOTHING," we said loudly.  
  
"Oh, fine, then," Ash said, then walked upstairs to his room.  
  
"So when are we going to tell him... and us?" Samuel asked me.  
  
"Soon enough... when he turns 12."  
  
"That's not soon."  
  
"Well... the years are going quickly, Sam."  
  
"I know... soon."  
  
Almost done here! All I need is Y and Z!  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:PikadaBlu@aol.com 


	25. The Rivalry Begins

My Mistakes in Life  
  
By [1]Pikablu  
  
Part 25: The Rivalry Begins  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Hours before the big party at Samuel's house]  
  
"Are you still friends with Ash Ketchem?" one boy asked Gary.  
  
"Why?" Gary asked.  
  
"You know that you're not going to be friends anymore, not after he beats you and your pokemon," the same one said.  
  
"You better watch out, Gary, before he steals your pokemon," another boy said.  
  
"No, not Ash, he's my friend."  
  
"Friend? Not in pokemon training," the redheaded boy said.  
  
"Hm," Gary said, thinking for a while.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
At the Ketchem house  
  
"Mom, I look good. Now can we go?" Ash whined.  
  
"Ash, wait," I said, running to my son, who really wanted to leave. He was heading to the door.  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
"Here, I want you to have this." I handed him a jacket and a pair of green gloves.  
  
"What is it for?"  
  
"Well, my father wore this on his pokemon journey when he was your age. I want you to have it."  
  
"Thanks, Mom," he said, then hugged me.  
  
"Now let's go!" I said.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
At Samuel's house  
  
"Hello, Oak," one of the trainers said, walking inside.  
  
"Hello, Jimmy."  
  
Professor Oak smiled when he saw Delia and his boy walking towards his house.  
  
"Hello, Professor."  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Ketchem. Hello, Ash."  
  
"Hello, Professor."  
  
"What brings you both here?"  
  
"This is the party for the beginner trainers... is it not?" Delia asked.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Good, because my goal is to become a pokemon master! And that is why I'm here."  
  
"A... Pokemon Master?" asked a shocked Professor Oak.  
  
"Yeah," Ash answered.  
  
My boy, my boy wants to become... a pokemon master?... That's my boy.  
  
"Well, then, come right on in. You too, Mrs. Ketchum."  
  
"Professor, you know me long enough to call me Delia once in a while." Delia winked at him without Ash seeing her.  
  
"Ok... Delia."  
  
Ash and Delia walked inside only to see all the other trainers.  
  
"Where's Gary?" Ash asked.  
  
"Upstairs."  
  
"I'm going to go up here and say 'hi.'"  
  
"Ok, honey."  
  
"Mom... don't call me that in front of people," Ash said, then ran upstairs.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Rivals  
  
"So she told me that I'm going to need luck, but I told her that luck was what she is going to need when I wipe her on the floor," Gary said, smirking.  
  
"Then what? Did she slap you?"  
  
"Nope, she got mad and walked away."  
  
The guys started to laugh, then Ash appeared.  
  
"Hey, Gary! So, are you ready? You know it's only two more days until..."  
  
"Like, right, you're going catch a lot of pokemon," Gary said sarcastically.  
  
"You going to go with me on the journ--"  
  
"Look, Ashyboy, I'm not going to hand out with a loser like you."  
  
"LOSER?" Ash asked in anger.  
  
"Besides, me and my cheerleaders will be just fine."  
  
"Cheerleaders?"  
  
"Yeah, my fan club."  
  
"FAN CLUB?"  
  
"Oh, boy, you're so clueless! Look, I feel sorry for any pokemon you train."  
  
"WHAT? Why are you acting like a jerk?"  
  
A jerk? Why are you acting like a total loser?"  
  
"That's it, I don't want to be your friend."  
  
"Friend? We were friends? Sorry, you must have been misinformed!"  
  
Ash stomped away from Gary and his new friends.  
  
In the back yard on the porch sat Delia and Samuel, swinging back and forth.  
  
"So, Ash wants to become a Pokemon Master, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, he's really into it."  
  
"I remember when he told me that he wanted to become a salesman," Samuel said, then both of us chuckled a bit.  
  
"So after I do my part in the plan, you'll give him what again?"  
  
"Can't tell you."  
  
"Why not, Sam?"  
  
"Then it will be ruined if I did tell you."  
  
"Fine, be that way."  
  
"Delia... did I ever tell you I love you?"  
  
"Um... nope... never," I said, smirking.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Sam. Love you too."  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Ok, I know it's very short, but now you know why Ash and Gary are rivals! EVIL GARY! LOL J/k. Ok... I haven't slept so I'm very much tired. Good fight... good night!  
  
[2]PikaDaBlu@aol.com  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:PikadaBlu@aol.com  
2. mailto:PikaDaBlu@aol.com 


	26. Her Son's New Beginning

My Mistakes in Life  
  
By [1]Pikablu  
  
Part 26: Her Son's New Beginning  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
"I, Ash Ketchem... will soon be... A... POKEMON MASTER!" Ash Ketchem yelled, holding his clock pokeball up.  
  
"Ash, time for bed," Delia said, walking into Ash's room.  
  
"MOM! Can't I stay up and watch Professor Oak's video 'Beginning your journey?'"  
  
Delia sighed and nodded yes, thinking to herself, Yes, you can watch your father on TV.  
  
"Only for a while. Then you must go to sleep."  
  
"I will, Mom," Ash said, turning his head back to watch the video.  
  
Delia slowly closed the door and walked into her room. As she closed her own door, she sobbed.  
  
"My boy, my little boy... Oh, God, please take care of him, Please, don't let Giovanni get to him. I worry about my baby."  
  
Delia sat on her bed and wept until she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning  
  
"OH NO!!!!!!!!!! I'M LATE!!!!!" Ash shouted, packing very quickly.  
  
Delia was sitting on the couch. She smiled to herself. Our plan is working.  
  
Ash ran downstairs, "Mom, my clock didn't work... it wasn't set to the time I wanted it to!"  
  
"I'll take it to the shop," Delia said, putting her coffee down on the table and giving Ash a quick kiss.  
  
"I'm late, got to go, Mom, love ya, bye," Ash said, running out the door.  
  
Delia lay on the couch, still grinning. "Samuel, I did my part... now it's your turn."  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
Your new friend  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late, but you see--"  
  
"Hm... tsk, tsk, tsk, Ash, you shouldn't have been late."  
  
"I know! Do you have ANY pokemon?"  
  
"I don't know... maybe I have one left. All the early trainers got the better choice."  
  
"I don't care... Ah... what about a charmander?" Ash picks up the pokeball. Nothing.  
  
"That was taken by an earlier trainer."  
  
"Ok... wow... Bulbasaur!" Again nothing.  
  
"That one was again taken by an early trainer."  
  
"Squirtle?" Again nothing.  
  
"I need a pokemon!"  
  
"Well... you know, there is one, but I don't know..."  
  
"I'LL TAKE IT! I NEED A POKEMON!" Ash exclaimed.  
  
"Ok..." Sam pressed a button, and a pokeball from the middle of the three popped out.  
  
The pokeball opened and out came a furry yellow mouse. "Its name is Pikachu."  
  
After Ash walked out, Sam called Delia.  
  
"So did he buy it?" Delia asked.  
  
"Yeah, he didn't... he actually thought I forgot about him... heeheehee!"  
  
"Ok. I'll be over there in a sec. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Outside waiting for Ash was Delia.  
  
"Hey, Ash, you forgot your stuff... is that your pokemon?"  
  
"Uh... Oh, yeah."  
  
"It looks cute," Delia hugged the pokemon, but also gets shocked and falls on the floor.  
  
"Hope you have fun," Delia said, feeling very burnt. Then she wiped the burn off and smiled again at her boy.  
  
(A/N: my fav punch line!)  
  
"Ash, be careful and remember to change your underwear everyday!"  
  
"Mom," Ash said, embarrassed.  
  
As Ash started walk away, Delia felt the last tear roll down her cheek.  
  
My boy has grown up. I can't believe it. I changed from a TR member to a lovely mother and found true love... Oh, so many mistakes. My mistakes in life weren't all that bad, though. They lead me here... and only because I wanted to became a writer, I encountered two men; one a thief, the other a hero--who would one day change my life forever... and that's just what happened.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
OH MY GOD! I DID IT... I stayed up all morning and all night... NO sleep and I did it! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
::Does a booty dance:; YEAH! Oh my YEAH! NO MORE NO MORE FANFICS, I AM DONE... Oh... oh my... oh no... Did I promise you a part 2? NO I DIDN'T... DON'T LIE... I did? ::starts to cry:; it's NOT FAIR! Lol j/k.  
  
Ok, it's done... for this little fanfic... on to part 2!  
  
Hope you liked it... I'm so tired... NOW YOU MUST REVIEW THIS FIC... I WORKED MY BUTT OFF FOR YOU PEOPLE... AT LEAST YOU CAN DO IS REVIEW ME! Lol  
  
~Blu~  
  
[2]PikaDaBlu@aol.com  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:PikadaBlu@aol.com  
2. mailto:PikaDaBlu@aol.com 


End file.
